Lost and Found
by rdphoenix07
Summary: Sequel to 'Till There Was You'. Mewtwo has discovered a way to get to the Digital World, though it will mean trusting Charon of Team Galactic. Will Mewtwo be able to find Renamon? And what dangers await him in the world of the Digimon? Mewto/Renamon shipping
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Chapter One

" _Mewtwo!"_

 _Renamon was being pulled into the swirling vortex, one claw digging into the ground for traction. She reached out towards Mewtwo as she was pulled in closer. Mewtwo reached back, trying to stop her from being taken from him. If he could only summon up his psychic power, then he could save her. But he couldn't. His power would not answer him. Renamon was being pulled further away from him. He strained to reach her. He would not lose her. Suddenly, Renamon lost her traction and flew through the air into the vortex, calling out to him..._

Mewtwo woke up, the sound of Renamon's voice still echoing through his mind. Sitting up, he wiped sweat from his brow, his heart hammering in his chest. He had had the same dream again. A constant reminder of his failure to save Renamon, the female Digimon he had met over six months ago. She had been forcibly returned to the Digital World following a fierce battle with the Digimon warlord Emperor Leomon. Mewtwo had come to love Renamon and she had reciprocated those feelings. She had been willing to remain with him here in the human world. However, that was not meant to be. The two Legendary Dragons, Palkia and Dialga had used their power to return Renamon and her Digimon allies back to where they came from. Mewtwo had been powerless to help her. And now, six months later, he was still searching for a way to reach the Digital World. And in that time he had been haunted by dreams where he relived that moment.

Mewtwo gazed up at the sky. It was early morning. The sun had yet to rise. Mewtwo stood up, knowing that sleep would be impossible right now. He needed to clear his mind. Using his power, he levitated into the air and flew up high.

As he flew through the sky, he pondered over the events of the last six months. After he had recovered from the battle, he had immediately sought out Palkia and Dialga. He had not been thinking clearly at the time. If he had been, then he would have realized the mistake he was making. Instead, he had charged into Palkia and Dialga's realm and demanded they send him to the Digital World. They had responded by attacking him. Mewtwo had barely made it out alive. Fortunately help had arrived in the form of Giratina who had helped Mewtwo escape. After recovering from that debacle, Mewtwo had sought out other means of accessing the Digital World. So far, he had yet to find a way. But he wouldn't give up. He would find Renamon, somehow.

He wondered how she was doing. Was she trying to find a way to get to him? If he knew Renamon, then chances were that she would not give up on him either.

Elsewhere in Undella Town, Spring had arrived and the small resort town was starting to liven up. The various villas which had stood empty were now being opened up and tourists were arriving to stay in them. One of the tourists was a famous Pokemon trainer named Cynthia. The Champion of the Sinnoh Region had just arrived to enjoy the seaside town. She made her way towards one of the more extravagant looking villas. This one was owned by one of the Elite Four of the Unova Region, a young woman named Caitlin. As it was, Cynthia wasn't the only one who visited Caitlin's villa during the warmer seasons. Other Gym Leaders tended to stop by as well. But for now, it was just Cynthia and no doubt Caitlin.

Cynthia arrived at the villa and entered. She gazed around the spacious villa. No matter how many times she visited this place, she always looked forward to coming here. She was ready to relax and enjoy herself.

"Hey, you made it."

Cynthia saw her gracious host coming down the stairs.

"Caitlin," Cynthia greeted. "Good to see you. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You always say that," Caitlin replied. "I don't mind you staying here. It's nice to have some company. Besides, considering that mess you were in back in the Sinnoh Region, I imagine you could use a vacation."

"You heard about that, huh," Cynthia said.

"I didn't hear all the details," Caitlin said. "I only know there was some kind of attack and apparently Palkia and Dialga were also involved. Care to fill me in on the full story?"

"You'd better sit down," Cynthia said. "It's a long story."

Cynthia told Caitlin what had transpired in Celestic Town. She mentioned Mewtwo, Renamon, the other Digimon, Emperor Leomon and the Legendary Pokemon that had also been involved in the battle. She then told Caitlin about the Digimon being forced back to the Digital World and Mewtwo vowing to find a way to reach Renamon.

"I haven't heard anything from him since he left Celestic Town," Cynthia said. "I only hope he didn't try something foolish like going after the two Dragons."

"Hm. To think there is another world out there," Caitlin said. "It's a shame that Mewtwo lost his friend. Especially since she helped to save everyone from this Emperor Leomon."

"I thought so, too," Cynthia agreed. "Apparently Palkia and Dialga didn't see it that way. I suppose I can understand why they did it, but still, to separate Mewtwo and Renamon? That was just cruel."

"I hope he finds a way to get to the Digital World," Caitlin said.

"I don't know how he will," Cynthia said. "Palkia and Dialga are probably the only way for Mewtwo to gain access to the Digital World." She suddenly noticed Caitlin gazing off into the distance. "Caitlin? Are you alright?"

"I can feel something," Caitlin said. "A strong psychic presence heading this way."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about your psychic abilities," Cynthia said. "Wait! You said a strong psychic presence? Could it be...?"

She rushed out the door and scanned the sky. Caitlin joined her, searching the sky as well. Soon Cynthia caught sight of something flying overhead: A familiar looking Pokemon.

"It is him," Cynthia said.

Both women watched as Mewtwo flew down from the sky and landed in front of them. Cynthia was relieved to see he was okay, though she couldn't help but notice he looked tired.

"Cynthia," he greeted. "I wasn't expecting to find you here. I sensed a psychic presence and followed it." He glanced at Caitlin. "I'm assuming it was you I felt?"

"Yes," Caitlin replied. "So, you're Mewtwo. Cynthia was just telling me about you and what happened in Sinnoh."

"Mewtwo, how are you," Cynthia asked. "You look exhausted."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately," Mewtwo admitted. "And I have yet to find a way to reach Renamon."

Cynthia felt pity for Mewtwo. She could hear the bitter sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sure there's a way," Cynthia said. "For now though, why don't you come inside and get some rest." She heard a slight rumbling sound emenate from Mewtwo's stomach. "I imagine you could use a hot meal as well."

"I don't wish to impose," Mewtwo said.

"It's alright," Caitlin said. "Please, come in. My home is your home."

A short time later, having sated his hunger, Mewtwo told Cynthia what he had been up to over the last several months since she had last seen him.

"Oh, Mewtwo," Cynthia chided. "I can't believe you actually went after Palkia and Dialga. You could have been killed. You're lucky Giratina showed up and helped you."

"I admit it wasn't a smart move on my part," Mewtwo said. "But what can I say, Cynthia? I was desperate. My whole life has been a lonely and empty existence and then I find someone who understands me only to have her torn away from me. I just...didn't know what else to do."

"Have you found anything else that might help you," Caitlin asked.

"No, I haven't," Mewtwo replied. "As far as I know, there are no other Pokemon that could help me gain access to the Digital World."

"Maybe that's the problem," Cynthia said. "Perhaps you've been approaching this from the wrong angle."

"What do you mean," Mewtwo asked.

"The Digital World exists within a computer based dimension," Cynthia explained. "Maybe you could access the Digital World via a computer."

"I never considered that," Mewtwo said. "But could it work? And how could I make it work?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know," Cynthia said. "I'm not a computer expert. And I don't know if there would be anyone out there who would have the expertise to open the way to the Digital World."

"Still, any chance is better than nothing," Mewtwo said. "The question is, who could I turn to?"

All three looked up at a knock on the door.

"Who could that be," Cynthia wondered.

"Were you expecting company," Mewtwo asked.

"Not at the moment," Cynthia replied.

She got up and made her way over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a delivery man.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," he said. "I'm here to deliver a message."

Cynthia was about to reply when Mewtwo appeared at the door. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nice outfit, Looker," he said. "But you can't fool me. I can tell it's you."

"Really, Mewtwo, you take all the fun out of my job," the delivery man said. He pulled off the delivery uniform to reveal that it was indeed Looker of Interpol. "It's been a while."

"Agent Looker," Cynthia said, slightly surprised. "What brings you here?"

"As I said," Looker explained. "I came here to deliver a message: To Mewtwo."

"Me," Mewtwo asked.

"Yes. It took me a little while to track you down," Looker said. "Lucky for me I was here in town and I saw you fly by overhead. Anyway, now that I found you, the message is actually from Charon."

"Charon," Mewtwo exclaimed. "The scientist who worked for Team Galactic? Isn't he in prison?"

"He is," Looker said. "And he's been asking to speak with you."

"And why exactly should I go see him," Mewtwo asked. "I have nothing to say to a criminal."

"He says that he might have a way to gain access to the Digital World," Looker replied solemnly.

Deep within Interpol prison, Charon sat at a small desk going over some notes and making a few calculations. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching his cell. Looker appeared at the cell door and stood there staring at Charon.

"Ah, Agent Looker," Charon said. "What brings you here?"

"You have a visitor, Charon," Looker said, opening the door.

He turned and ushered someone inside. Stepping into the cell, Mewtwo stood before Charon, his eyes narrowed and focused on him.

"You found him," Charon said. "Welcome, Mewtwo. Allow me to..."

He got no further. Mewtwo's eyes flashed blue and Charon found himself lifted up and pinned against the wall, held there by a strong invisible force. Mewtwo approached Charon and stood just inches from him.

"I'm warning you now, human," Mewtwo said, his voice low and ominous. "If you're wasting my time, then I will make you regret it. Now, answer me truthfully: Can you really gain access to the Digital World?"

"In theory, I could," Charon replied. "I've been looking over the data..."

"What data," Mewtwo demanded.

"Allow me to explain," Charon said. "You see, when your Digimon friends first arrived, there was an electronic feedback that effected computers and other digital based machines. The same thing occurred when they were sent back. It seems that when the Digital World is exposed to our world, there is a signal of some kind. Using my laptop, I was able to find remnants of that data. Over the last several months I have been studying the data and now I believe I can replicate the data trail and thus open a pathway to the Digital World." He gestured towards the desk. "It's all right there. Feel free to look it over."

Mewtwo released Charon and went over to the desk. He picked up the notes and glanced over them. He really wasn't an expert on this sort of thing, but the data looked legitimate.

"Can you really get this to work," he asked Charon. "Tell me the truth."

"As I said, in theory I could," Charon said. "I won't know for certain without the proper equipment. If I can pull this off, then you can go to the Digital World. You'll be able to reunite with your friend, Renamon."

"How did you know about that," Mewtwo asked.

"I still have informants, you know," Charon replied. "Some of them were there in Celestic Town during the battle with Emperor Leomon. They told me how Palkia and Dialga sent the Digimon back to the Digital World, including Renamon, whom, I believe, you are infatuated with. I can help you find her."

"And let me guess," Mewtwo said. "You'll do this on the condition they let you out of here, am I right?"

"Oh, I admit freedom from prison would be nice," Charon admitted. "However, I do have one other condition: I want to go with you to the Digital World."

"What," Mewtwo exclaimed. "Why?"

"Why, for the chance to explore a new world," Charon answered. "I am a scientist after all. How could I pass up the opportunity? Allow me to go with you, Mewtwo. We can both realize our dreams. You can reunite with Renamon and live happily ever after and I can explore and study the Digital World. So, what do you say?"

"Getting you out of here is not my decision to make," Mewtwo said. "Give me a moment to speak with Looker."

He turned and exited the prison cell.

"Absolutely not," Looker said, after Mewtwo explained what Charon wanted. "I can't release a criminal like Charon just like that. First of all I would have to clear it with my superiors. And assuming they would even consider going along with this, there would have to be forms and paperwork that would need to be written up and it could take weeks, maybe even months for it to go through."

"Looker, this could be my only chance to reach the Digital World," Mewtwo insisted. "Please, you have to do this for me."

"Mewtwo, I sympathize, believe me, I do," Looker said. "But how can you be certain he's not leading you on?"

"I know he's untrustworthy," Mewtwo replied. "I don't need psychic powers to know that. But I can tell he's sincere about opening up a way into the Digital World. Besides, if it does work, then Charon will be there and you'll no longer have to worry about him."

"You're not concerned about any trouble he could cause in the Digital World," Looker asked.

"I highly doubt one little human can cause too much trouble to the Digimon," Mewtwo said. "From what Renamon told me there are very powerful Digimon that live there. If Charon is smart, he'll stay away from them. Please, Looker, I'm begging you. If Charon does prove unable to fulfill his end of the bargain, then I will return him to prison...that is assuming I don't do anything to him first."

Looker thought it over. While he was reluctant to let Charon go, he felt he owed Mewtwo big time. After all, he not only had helped retrieved the Adamant and Lustrous orbs, but he had also saved the world from certain destruction along with Renamon and the other Digimon. Looker not only had a sense of justice but also a sense of honor and he always repaid debts.

"Alright, Mewtwo," he said. "Against my better judgment, I'll let you do this. I'll pull some strings and see about getting Charon moved elsewhere to begin his research. But, the moment he tries something, he gets hauled back here and locked up, whether or not he has found a way to enter the Digital World. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Mewtwo replied. "Thank you, Looker."

"One more thing," Looker said. "I'm going to be there to keep an eye on him...and you."

"Me," Mewtwo asked.

"No offense, Mewtwo, but I just want to make sure your emotions don't cloud your judgment," Looker said.

Mewtwo was about to reply but then stopped himself. He recalled how he had charged headlong into certain danger against Palkia and Dialga and had almost gotten killed. What's more, he knew he was asking a lot of Looker. After all, he could get into serious trouble for doing this. He could lose his job, or worse, go to prison himself.

"You're right, Looker," Mewtwo said. "I've already let my emotions get the better of me before."

"I understand how much Renamon means to you, Mewtwo," Looker said. "She was a very brave Digimon and I admired her for everything she did. So, I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thank you, Looker," Mewtwo said. "I greatly appreciate what you're doing for me."

Charon waited anxiously, wondering if Mewtwo would comply with him. He hoped he would. The chance to go to the Digital World was just too tantalizing to pass up. After all, hadn't Cyrus promised a new world for Team Galactic? And since he had disappeared, Charon had promised himself he would find a new world for himself. And now, that opportunity was within reach. Assuming all went according to plan.

He looked up as the cell door opened and both Mewtwo and Looker entered.

"Alright, Charon," Mewtwo said. "Looker will get you to a lab for research, but, both he and I will be keeping an eye on you and if you betray us in anyway, you will be brought back here and left to rot for the rest of your life. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Charon said. "And I can assure you I have no need to betray you. You help me and I'll help you."

"We shall see," Mewtwo said.

"Well, then, I'll go see what I can do," Looker said. "Though, personally, I think this is a big mistake."

Both Looker and Mewtwo exited the prison cell.

 _Hold on, Renamon,_ Mewtwo thought. _Hopefully, I will be seeing you soon._

End of Chapter One...


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

Chapter Two

 _Three weeks later..._

"How much longer will this take, Charon," Mewtwo asked.

"Patience, my friend," Charon replied. "It shouldn't be much longer."

"I am not your friend," Mewtwo said. "I'm only helping you because at the moment you're my only option."

Yes, yes, I know," Charon said. "If my calculations are correct, we should be getting close. Believe me, I want this to work just as much as you do."

Mewtwo watched as Charon input more data into the computer. It had been three weeks since Charon had been released from prison and relocated to a laboratory to start research on accessing the Digital World. Against both his and Looker's better judgment, they had agreed to work with the former Team Galactic scientist and had provided him with the resources and materials needed to conduct his research. Personally, Mewtwo didn't trust Charon, but, considering this was his only chance to find Renamon, then he would work with the man, albeit reluctantly.

"So, how are things going?"

Mewtwo turned to see Looker entering the room.

"Charon claims that we're getting closer," Mewtwo replied, returning his gaze back to the scientist. "Hopefully he's right."

Looker stood next to him, watching Charon continue his work. "I hope this does work, Mewtwo. It took every connection I had and having to call in favors to pull this off."

"And I do appreciate everything you've done, Looker," Mewtwo said. "And on the off chance it doesn't work, I will personally deposit him back in prison...after I've had a little ''talk'' with him, of course."

Looker smirked. "Of course. By the way, Mewtwo, I imagine the Digital World is pretty big place. Do you have any idea how you're going to find Renamon once you get there?"

"I suppose I'll have to make inquiries," Mewtwo said. "Chances are there are Digimon there that might know her and could point me in her general direction. Otherwise, I'll search every inch of the Digital World if I have to."

"That's all well and good," Looker said. "But what about Charon? He'll slow you down, you know."

"Once we reach the Digital World, he can go his own way," Mewtwo said. "Personally I don't care what happens to him afterward. Besides, I'm sure he won't want me constantly hanging over his shoulder."

"You don't care if he gets attacked by wild Digimon," Looker asked.

"He knows the risks," Mewtwo said. "I warned him there are powerful and dangerous Digimon there, but he still insists on going regardless."

"And you're sure he won't cause any trouble there," Looker asked.

"I don't see how he could," Mewtwo said. "No doubt he just wants to study them."

"Lets hope that's the case," Looker said. "That being the case, you also realize the dangers that might be waiting in the Digital World, right?"

"Having dealt with someone like Emperor Leomon, yes, I do," Mewtwo said. "But I'm willing to risk it. Renamon would do the same for me."

"I'm sure she would," Looker said.

"Eureka!"

Both Looker and Mewtwo looked up at Charon's shout.

"I've done it," he said. "I've replicated the sequence to open the path to the Digital World!"

"Does that mean what I think it does," Mewtwo asked, hope tinging his voice.

"We can go to the Digital World," Charon replied. "However, there's something you need to know: The gateway is only good for one trip. Meaning once we go through, we won't be able to come back."

Mewtwo remained silent for a moment and then shook his head. "That's fine with me. I have no intention of coming back."

"Are you sure about this, Mewtwo," Looker asked.

"Don't try to talk me out of this, Looker," Mewtwo said. "I'm going whether there's a way back or not."

"I have no intention of talking you out of this, Mewtwo," Looker said. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with this."

"I am," Mewtwo replied. "I've actually been thinking on this over the last few weeks. I decided I would stay in the Digital World even if I could come back or not. Really, I have nothing here. No family, no home. The only thing that actually gave my life meaning was Renamon."

"I understand," Looker said. "Well, Charon, if the gate is ready, when do you two plan to leave?"

"Why, immediately, of course," Charon answered, excitement in his voice. "The sooner the better, in fact. But first, I need to gather up some instruments and other equipment for my research." He began gathering items in a satchel, from hand-held devices to notebooks.

After Charon had gathered everything he needed and double checked the computer, he turned to Mewtwo.

"Well, my friend, this is it," he said. "Time for us to set out on our journey."

Mewtwo was too excited to correct Charon on calling him his friend. At last the time had come. Soon he would be reunited with Renamon. He turned to Looker.

"Well, Looker," he said. "I guess this is good-bye. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"Considering everything you and the Digimon did for this world and even helping me retrieve the orbs, I'd say we're even," Looker replied. He shook Mewtwo's hand. "Good luck, Mewtwo. Give my regards to Renamon and the other Digimon when you see them. Especially Gatomon. She was a real big help to me during my investigation."

"I'll do that," Mewtwo said. "Take care, Looker." He turned to Charon. "Alright, Charon, ready when you are."

Charon nodded and activated the computer. The screen flashed brightly and a swirling vortex opened up before them. Mewtwo braced himself and stepped into the portal, Charon following him. The vortex immediately pulled them in, pulling them off their feet. Mewtwo was hit by a wave of disorientation as he tumbled through the vortex and then, everything went black...

 _The Digital World..._

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before?"

"I don't think it's a Digimon?"

Mewtwo heard the voices from a distance. What had happened? Where was he? He groaned as he was assailed by a headache. He slowly opened his eyes as he came to.

"Hey! Hey! It's waking up!"

As his vision came into focus, Mewtwo found himself surrounded by small, round creatures with light-pink skin and long, thin ears. The creatures all stared at Mewtwo with big reddish-pink eyes. For a moment, Mewtwo was unable to comprehend what he was looking at. And then it all came back to him. He had entered a portal to reach...

"Is this...the Digital World," he asked.

"Yes, it is," one of the creatures replied.

"Then that means you must be Digimon," Mewtwo said.

"You got it," another one said. "We're Koromon."

"All of you are Koromon," Mewtwo asked, gazing over the group of small Digimon.

"That's right," a Koromon spoke up. "What are you? And where did you come from?"

"My name is Mewtwo," Mewtwo replied. "And I came from the Human World."

"What's a Human World," one Koromon asked.

"I don't know," another one said. "Never heard of it."

Mewtwo stood up and took stock of his surroundings as the small Digimon chattered among themselves. He found he was in a forest. Looking up, he saw a clear blue sky. If this was the Digital World, it didn't feel all that different from the world he had just come from.

"I'm really here," he said. "The Digital World." It was then that he remembered he had not come alone. Charon had also come along. Looking around, Mewtwo saw no sign of the scientist. "Where did...?" He turned to the Koromon. "Hey, did any of you see someone else besides me? A human with gray hair and wearing glasses?"

"What's a human," a Koromon asked.

"I guess that answers my question," Mewtwo said. "I wonder if he even made it through." Then he shrugged. It didn't matter if Charon had made it or not. He was where he needed to be, which meant it was time to begin his search. "Never mind the human. Do any of you know a Digimon named Renamon?"

"Mm, sorry, never heard of her," a Koromon said.

Mewtwo sighed in frustration. These Koromon weren't all that helpful. Then a thought came to mind. "Then do any of you know a Digimon named Leomon?"

"Oh, yeah, we know him," Koromon replied. "He's one of the bravest and strongest Digimon around."

"And do you know where I can find him," Mewtwo asked.

"We don't," Koromon said. "But we know someone who does. You should go talk to Greymon."

"Greymon," Mewtwo asked. "Who's Greymon?"

"He protects this area," Koromon said. "He also looks out for us and keeps us safe until we Digivolve."

"I see," Mewtwo said. "And where can I find this Greymon?"

Suddenly the ground shook, nearly knocking Mewtwo off his feet.

"Here he comes now," Koromon said, the other Koromon bouncing excitedly.

Mewtwo watched as the ground continued shaking. The trees shook and then parted as something huge emerged. Mewtwo drew in a sharp gasp! Greymon was a giant reptilian Digimon resembling a T-Rex with orange skin and blue stripes, two horns and a horn on it's snout. A brown helmet-like plate was covering the top of the massive Digimon's head, it's eyes the only thing visible.

"That's Greymon," Mewtwo gasped.

"That's him alright," Koromon said. "Pretty impressive, isn't he?"

The giant Digimon lumbered over towards the Koromon and then halted. He gazed down at the group, his eyes immediately glancing at Mewtwo. The Psychic Pokemon hoped Greymon didn't think he was threatening the Koromon.

"Hey, Greymon," Koromon called up. "Check this out! We found a Mewtwo, even though we don't know what that is!"

"Mewtwo," Greymon rumbled. He leaned down closer to examine the Psychic Pokemon. "Are you really Mewtwo?"

"Um, yes, I am," Mewtwo replied. Why was Greymon asking such a question?

"You wouldn't by chance know Leomon, would you," Greymon asked.

"Yes, I do actually," Mewtwo said. "I met him several months ago. He and I fought against a Digimon named Emperor Leomon."

"So, you're the one he told me about," Greymon said. "I have to admit, I found his story a little hard to believe. But here you are. Which means you came from the Human World. How did you get here? And why are you here?"

"How I got here is a long story," Mewtwo said. "As for why I'm here, I'm looking for a Digimon named Renamon. The Koromon didn't know her but knew of Leomon. If I could find Leomon, then perhaps he can tell me where Renamon is. Koromon told me that you know where Leomon is."

"Renamon, huh," Greymon said. "I've actually met her before. She used to train with Leomon. If anyone could tell you where she is, he could."

"Where can I find him," Mewtwo asked.

"He lives west of here in Gear Savanna," Greymon said. "It should take about three days on foot."

"No need to walk," Mewtwo said. "I can just fly there." He tensed suddenly. "Something's coming this way. I can sense it."

Greymon turned and scanned the area. Then he heard a noise.

"Koromon, quick, hide yourselves," Greymon said.

The Koromon bounced away, hiding in the bushes.

"What is it," Mewtwo asked. "What's coming?"

"Kuwagamon," Greymon snarled.

Suddenly, the trees shook as something emerged: A giant red beetle-like Digimon with massive mandibles. Kuwagamon roared as it stomped towards them.

"What does it want," Mewtwo asked.

"It's after the Koromon," Greymon said. "But I won't let it anywhere near them!"

"Allow me to help," Mewtwo said.

"Thanks, but I can handle Kuwagamon," Greymon said.

Suddenly, several more Kuwagamon emerged from the trees.

"Um, on second thought," Greymon said. "I might need a little help after all."

Mewtwo floated into the air and prepared to attack.

"I hope just because they're bugs they don't have a Type advantage over me," Mewtwo said.

Greymon roared and charged at the nearest Kuwagamon. The Bug Digimon met Greymon's charge and grappled with it. Using his psychic power, Mewtwo levitated several fallen trees and threw them at the other Kuwagamon. The trees crashed into them, causing them to falter in their charge. Mewtwo then launched several energy orbs at them, knocking the giant bugs back several steps. Across from him, Greymon broke Kuwagamon's grip and threw it to the ground.

"Nova Flame," Greymon roared.

Opening his mouth, he blasted Kuwagamon with a huge fireball, reducing it to digital particles. Turning, he attacked another Kuwagamon head on while at the same time lashing out with his tail and catching another one by surprise. Mewtwo, meanwhile, unleashed a blast of psychic energy, obliterating another Kuwagamon. However, several more were moving in to attack.

"Stubborn creatures," Mewtwo said.

Suddenly, there was another roar and Mewtwo turned to see a new Digimon charging towards them. It was another giant reptilian Digimon like Greymon. However, unlike Greymon, this one was red, with a white underbelly, black markings and a mane of white hair.

"Pyro Blaster," the Digimon roared, unleashing a blast of crimson fire that vaporized several Kuwagamon.

"Growlmon," Greymon greeted. "Good timing."

"These Kuwagamon never learn, do they," Growlmon said. "This is the fourth time now they've tried to take over this area." He then noticed Mewtwo hovering nearby. "Hey, Greymon, who's this?"

"His name is Mewtwo," Greymon said. "He's on our side. And he's a friend of Leomon."

"Well, any friend of Leomon is okay by me," Growlmon said. "Now, how about we finish these Kuwagamon off?"

Between the two Dinosaur Digimon and Mewtwo, the Kuwagamon were soon dealt with.

A short time later, after the battle, Mewtwo was being introduced to Growlmon.

"Gotta say, Mewtwo," Growlmon said. "You're quite a fighter. But how do you know Leomon? And where exactly did you come from? I can tell you're not a Digimon."

"It's a long story," Mewtwo said. "And while I would like to stay and talk, I really must be going. There's someone I need to find." He turned to Greymon. "Farewell, Greymon."

"Good-bye, Mewtwo. And thanks again for your help," Greymon said.

"Yeah, thanks, Mewtwo," the Koromon chorused together.

"My pleasure," Mewtwo said. "Oh, before I go, there was an old human that came here with me, but we seem to have gotten separated. Would you keep an eye out for him? His name is Charon."

"We'll watch out for him," Growlmon said. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Lets just say we're...mutual acquaintances," Mewtwo replied.

He floated up into the air and then flew off in a westward direction towards Gear Savanna. With a little luck, he would find Leomon, and with his help, find Renamon. As he flew onward, he couldn't help but wonder just what had become of Charon. Had he made it through the portal? Was he somewhere in the Digital World? Or, had he been left behind in the human world? Mewtwo pushed thoughts of Charon aside. Right now, his main concern was finding Renamon.

Unbeknownst to Mewtwo, he was being observed. Hiding within the shadows of the trees, a Digimon known as Lady Devimon was watching him with great interest. Where had this mysterious creature come from? And what was it doing here? She would keep a close eye on him and then report back to her master. If there were unknown creatures appearing, then Myotismon would need to know about it.

End of Chapter Two...


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

Chapter Three

It wasn't long before Gear Savanna came into view. Mewtwo slowed down, taking in the land below him. The Savanna stretched out for miles. Trees dotted the area as well as hills and rock formations. And various Digimon could be seen. Mewtwo scanned the ground, watching for any sign of Leomon. Greymon had said the Lion Digimon lived around here somewhere. The savanna was vast and it could take hours to search. And there was the possibility that Leomon might not even be around at the moment.

"Perhaps I should ask around," Mewtwo said.

But who to ask? Which Digimon would actually talk to him and which ones would attack without provocation? Mewtwo watched the Digimon below him, trying to determine which ones would be of help. Suddenly he spotted something: Down on the ground a small white cat-like Digimon was battling against a group of Digimon.

"Gatomon," Mewtwo exclaimed.

Finally he was getting somewhere. He flew done towards the battling Digimon.

Down on the ground, Gatomon found herself surrounded by a group of Goblimon, green goblin-like Digimon wielding wooden clubs. Normally they wouldn't be a problem for Gatomon, but there were too many and she didn't have enough energy to Digivolve to Angewomon.

"The one time I skip lunch and this happens," she growled, landing a solid punch on a Goblimon. She readied herself as the other Goblimon moved in. "Man, I could use a little help right about now."

Suddenly the Goblimon were lifted off the ground and scattered about. Gatomon stared in surprise. What had done that? Then she looked up to see something floating down from the sky.

"No way," she gasped.

Mewtwo landed on the ground next to Gatomon. Raising his hand, he swept it in an arc and sent the Goblimon flying even further. The Goblimon crashed to the ground and immediately they scrambled to their feet and ran off. After they were gone, Mewtwo turned to Gatomon.

"Hello, Gatomon," he greeted.

"Mewtwo! I can't believe it," Gatomon exclaimed. "It really is you. How did...When did you...?"

"All in good time, Gatomon," Mewtwo said. "I was actually looking for Leomon. But perhaps you can help me."

"If it's about Renamon, then I wish I could help you, Mewtwo," Gatomon said.

"What do you mean," Mewtwo asked.

"Follow me," Gatomon said. "I'll take you to Leomon and then we'll explain everything to you."

Gatomon led Mewtwo to a hill overlooking the Savanna. Mewtwo noted that the area was set up like a camp of some sort, with a fire pit in the center of the camp as well as tents. Seated around the fire pit were two Digimon, one of them being Leomon. Leomon looked up as Gatomon and Mewtwo entered the camp.

"Mewtwo," Leomon said, rising to greet him. His massive paw engulfed Mewtwo's as he welcomed him. "It's good to see you, my friend. Though this is quite a surprise. How did you get here?"

"I will explain," Mewtwo said, his gaze shifting to the other Digimon. It was a female tiger Digimon with white fur. Mewtwo frowned. "Leomon, who is that?"

"You don't recognize me," the female Digimon said. "Well, I suppose I do look a bit different since we last met."

Mewtwo stared at her a moment and then realized who she was. "BlackTigramon? Is that really you? What happened?"

"It's actually WhiteTigramon now," she replied. "And as it is, this is what I used to look like before Emperor Leomon turned me into his servant."

"The black fur was because of the corruptive power my father used on her," Leomon explained. "After his defeat, that power fully dispersed and she returned to her original look."

"I see," Mewtwo said. "Well, I'm glad you're finally free of Emperor Leomon's hold. And while it is good to see all of you again, I must ask: Where is Renamon?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know," Leomon said. "Have a seat and I will explain what has happened since our last encounter."

Everyone gathered around the fire pit and Leomon told Mewtwo what had become of Renamon.

 _Six months earlier..._

"It's not fair! How could they do this?"

Renamon slammed her fist into the ground, anger and sorrow welling up within her.

"Renamon, please, calm down," Leomon said.

"Calm down," Renamon said. "How can I calm down? They had no right to separate me from Mewtwo! I helped save their world! Why couldn't they let me stay there? It's not fair!" She broke down sobbing. "It's not fair."

BlackTigramon approached Renamon and knelt down, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Renamon, I know you're upset, but don't lose hope yet," she said. "We might be able to find a way back to the Human World."

"How," Renamon asked.

"Well, as it is, I do have an idea," BlackTigramon said. "We'll use the portal program that IceLeopardmon created."

Renamon looked up. "The portal program? Could we really?"

"Yes," BlackTigramon said. "But in order to use it, we'll have to infiltrate Emperor Leomon's fortress."

"With my father gone that wouldn't be a problem," Leomon said.

"Yeah, but that place will probably have Feralmon lurking around," Gatomon pointed out.

"Not likely," BlackTigramon said. "Emperor Leomon brought all of his Feralmon with him during the invasion. There won't be any left. The only problem might be IceLeopardmon and Lynxmon. But I think between the four of us, we should be able to deal with them."

"They might even help us," Leomon said. "They obviously had no love for their leader."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it," BlackTigramon said. "Still, we won't know until we get there."

"I don't care what it takes," Renamon said. "If there's any chance we can open a portal to the Human World then I'll do whatever I have to."

"Then we'd better be on our way," Leomon said. "The fortress is several days journey from here." He glanced at BlackTigramon. "Since you know the way, we'll follow you."

BlackTigramon nodded. "Very well. I..." Suddenly she began glowing. Steadily, her black fur began to lighten until it was entirely white. Then the light faded.

"Whoa! What happened to you," Gatomon exclaimed.

"I'm...back to my normal look again," BlackTigramon said, gazing over herself.

"You used to look like this," Renamon asked. "How did you end up with black fur?"

"Emperor Leomon," BlackTigramon explained. "When he took over, he tried to turn me to his side. His ''methods'' corrupted my data slightly and the result altered my appearance. I guess now that he's gone I've returned to normal. I'm back to being WhiteTigramon again."

"Did you know about this," Gatomon asked Leomon.

"Of course," Leomon replied. "I have known her for a long time, even before my father fell into darkness. It's good to have you back, WhiteTigramon."

"It's good to be back," WhiteTigramon said. "Finally I feel free of Emperor Leomon's hold. Well, that being said, we should be on our way."

It took four days before they finally reached the citadel of Emperor Leomon. The gates stood wide open and there were no signs of Feralmon.

"I don't like this," Leomon said. "This seems too easy. Everyone stay on guard."

They passed through the gates and entered the fortress. The hallways were dim and quiet. Leomon kept watch, expecting Feralmon to jump out at them at any moment.

"The lab is just down this corridor," WhiteTigramon whispered.

"The sooner we get there the better," Gatomon said. "This place is creeping me out."

Soon they arrived at the door leading into the lab. Leomon motioned for everyone to ready themselves for any resistance. Taking hold of the latch, he pulled the door open and they charged in...only to find the place empty and wrecked.

"There's nobody here," Gatomon said.

"What happened to this place," WhiteTigramon pondered. "Everything has been destroyed."

Leomon examined the computers. They were smashed beyond repair, the screens shattered, wires and circuits hanging out and sparking. He also noted a sizable pile of ashes. Sifting through them, he found a burnt fragment of paper. No doubt all the files of data that had been kept here.

"What could have happened," Leomon wondered. "Who did this? And where are IceLeopardmon and Lynxmon?"

"I'd say it's pretty obvious," WhiteTigramon said. "They did this. They betrayed Emperor Leomon so they probably destroyed all of this to prevent him from returning...and to probably prevent anyone else from using the portals. And no doubt they left here afterwards."

"Is there anyway to salvage this," Renamon asked. "Can we still open a portal from here?"

"I wish I could say yes, Renamon," WhiteTigramon said. "But everything has been destroyed. These computers and machines are beyond repair. And I'm pretty sure that pile of ashes are the notes and data needed to initiate the portal program. IceLeopardmon made sure no one could use this again. I'm sorry, Renamon, I'm afraid we've hit a dead end."

"Maybe not," Gatomon said. "What if we went after IceLeopardmon? We could make him reopen a portal for us."

"We don't even know where he is," Leomon said. "And even if we could find him, I doubt he'll cooperate."

"I'll make him cooperate," Renamon said.

"Well, we can try," WhiteTigramon said. "As for where he is, I think I might know. He'll probably go to the mountains. I remember hearing he was born there. And he's always been fond of the snow. That would be the best place to start our search."

"Then let's be on our way," Leomon said. "The mountains are quite vast and could take some time to search them."

 _Present day..._

"The mountains weren't too far from the fortress," Leomon explained. "It took us less than a day to reach them. The real challenge came when we arrived."

"I take it then you never found IceLeopardmon," Mewtwo said.

"Oh, we found him alright," Gatomon said. "It took us over a week but we finally tracked him and Lynxmon down."

"What happened then," Mewtwo asked.

"Well, I can tell you things didn't go quite as planned," Leomon said.

 _The mountains-Six months ago..._

Leomon and his companions trudged through the snow, bitter cold winds chilling them to the bone. For over a week now they had searched the snowy mountainside for any sign of IceLeopardmon.

"Brrr. Why couldn't he have chosen someplace warmer," Gatomon said, shivering.

"I'm not too fond of cold weather myself," Leomon said.

"I for one love the snow," WhiteTigramon said.

"Well, good for you," Gatomon said, trying to warm herself. "You know, I'm beginning to think IceLeopardmon's not even here. For all we know he could be somewhere else."

"He's been seen around here," Renamon said. "Fridgimon told us so."

"He said he had seen someone who looked like IceLeopardmon pass through here," Gatomon said. "That doesn't necessarily mean it's him or that he even stuck around."

"He also mentioned another Digimon matching Lynxmon's description," Leomon pointed out. "Chances are it's them. And with a little luck they're living around here somewhere."

WhiteTigramon held up her paw for silence. Everyone halted and remained still as she moved forward stealthily. They watched as she climbed atop a snowdrift. A moment later she came back down.

"I found them," she said. "They're just over that drift."

"Then let's go say hello," Renamon said.

They crested the snowdrift and slid down to the other side. Just a few feet away was a cabin. And standing outside the cabin was IceLeopardmon and Lynxmon.

"So, you're the ones my scanner picked up," IceLeopardmon said as they approached. "I must say this is a surprise. I thought you four were still in the Human World." He cast his gaze over WhiteTigramon. "It seems our former Master's hold over you wore off. Which means you succeeded in defeating him."

"Cut the small talk," Renamon snapped. "We need to talk."

"You've got some nerve, you know that," Lynxmon said. "Coming here and getting an attitude with us."

"I'll show you attitude," Renamon said.

"Renamon, calm down," Leomon said. He turned to IceLeopardmon. "You'll have to excuse her. You see, we were forced back here by Palkia and Dialga following the battle against my father."

"What? The dragons didn't appreciate you saving their world," Lynxmon asked. "Talk about ungrateful."

"Renamon and Gatomon had wanted to stay there," Leomon continued. "However, the two dragons felt none of us belonged in their world. Renamon wants to return there, but we need a way back to the Human World. We tried to use your equipment back at the fortress but..."

"That equipment won't be of any use to you," IceLeopardmon said. "I saw to it that it was all destroyed along with the notes and data regarding the portal program."

"Yes, we sort of figured that out," WhiteTigramon said. "What I can't understand is why."

"Personally, much like Palkia and Dialga, I felt we Digimon had no place in the Human World either," IceLeopardmon said. "What's more, I was under orders to destroy the data and the means of creating portals."

"Orders," Gatomon said. "Who's orders?"

"That is none of your concern," IceLeopardmon replied. "I'm sorry, Renamon, but I'm afraid you've come all this way for nothing. Without the data, I can't recreate the program. I'm afraid there's no way back to the Human World."

"You're lying," Renamon said. "You just don't want to help me!"

"Look, I can assure I take no pleasure in telling you this," IceLeopardmon said. "If there was a way to help you then I would. If anything I feel indebted to you all. You got rid of Emperor Leomon, after all. But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

"Just why exactly do you want to go back there anyway," Lynxmon asked. "You're place is here in the Digital World."

Renamon didn't answer. Instead she just turned and walked away.

"Renamon, wait up," Gatomon called after her.

Both Gatomon and WhiteTigramon followed after Renamon. Leomon turned back to IceLeopardmon.

"You're certain there is nothing you can do," he asked.

"I'm afraid not," IceLeopardmon replied. "Even if I could, that would be unwise. As I said before, I was under orders."

"I think I have a pretty good idea just who gave you those orders," Leomon said. "And if that's the case then there's no point in sticking around here."

"Leomon, for what it's worth, I truly am sorry," IceLeopardmon said. "I take it your Pokemon ally is the reason Renamon wished to stay in the Human World?"

"Yes," Leomon said. "How did you know?"

"I could see it in Renamon's eyes," IceLeopardmon said. "A look of heartbreak and need. I can only assume it had something to do with Mewtwo. Had I known sooner..."

"What's done is done," Leomon said regretfully. "I'll take my leave now. Sorry to have bothered you, IceLeopardmon."

He turned and followed after his allies, wondering just how they were going to deal with this turn of events.

 _Present day..._

"So there was nothing they could do then," Mewtwo said.

"Unfortunately, no," Leomon said. "And while I wanted to believe they were lying, I could tell they were telling the truth."

"But who gave them orders to destroy the data," Mewtwo asked.

"I'm pretty sure it had to be the Council," Leomon replied.

"The Council," Mewtwo said.

"The Sovereign Council," Leomon explained. "A group of powerful Digimon rulers who govern the Digital World. I'm certain they probably ordered IceLeopardmon to carry out their orders."

"And did Emperor Leomon answer to this Council," Mewtwo asked.

"He was actually part of it," Leomon said. "No doubt after he went rogue and tried to conquer the Human World, the Council decided to deal with him."

"So, are they good or evil," Mewtwo asked.

"They're actually comprised of both good and evil Digimon," Leomon said. "By mutual agreement, they have their own territories and watch over them. But they also try to maintain balance in the Digital World."

"Makes sense, I suppose," Mewtwo said. "But the Council aside, what happened to Renamon? Where is she?"

"After we left IceLeopardmon's home," Leomon explained. "We made our way off the mountain, trying to figure out if there was any other way to make contact with the Human World again. Then one morning, we awoke and found Renamon was gone."

"She must have left during the night," Gatomon said. "She didn't even leave us a message or anything."

"But why would she just leave like that," Mewtwo wondered.

"If I had to guess, she probably decided to continue on her own," Leomon said. "Perhaps she felt she didn't want to drag us along on the search. Needless to say we tried to find her, but so far we've had no success."

"When Renamon doesn't want to be found, she can't be found," Gatomon said. "Believe me, I know."

"So she could be anywhere in the Digital World," Mewtwo said. "I have to find her."

"How," WhiteTigramon asked. "The Digital World is vast."

"I'll find her," Mewtwo assured her. "No matter what it takes. I know I can find her."

"I suppose if anyone can do it, it's you," Leomon said. "I...Oh, no!"

Everyone looked up to see several large black Digimon swooping down from above.

"What are those," Mewtwo asked.

"Devidramon," Gatomon said.

"I take it they're not friendly," Mewtwo surmised.

"They work for Myotismon," Leomon said. "But why are they here?"

"Actually, they came with me."

A female Digimon clad in black and with long silver-white hair materialized from the shadows.

"Lady Devimon," Leomon said. "Just what is the meaning of this?"

"Calm down, Leomon," Lady Devimon said. "I'm not here for you. I'm actually here for him." She pointed right at Mewtwo.

"Me," Mewtwo said. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to take you to my master," Lady Devimon explained. "You will come with me."

"I have more important matters to deal with," Mewtwo said, glaring at her. "What happens if I refuse?"

"That would be unwise," Lady Devimon said. "Refusal could result in casualties. Either yours or your friends."

Mewtwo stepped forward, a blue aura surrounding him. "I'm warning you, threatening me or my friends will result in your death, Lady Devimon."

"Mewtwo, wait," Leomon said. "She answers directly to Myotismon who is part of the Council. It would probably be wiser to go with her and see what Myotismon wants with you."

"I don't care what he wants," Mewtwo said. "Renamon is out there and I intend to find her."

"I can assure you Myotismon only wants a few moments of your time," Lady Devimon said. "Cooperate with him and no harm will befall you."

Mewtwo hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to begin his search for Renamon but he also knew he couldn't just brush off Myotismon's invitation. Lady Devimon looked like she meant business and would follow through with her threats.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go with you."

"A wise decision," Lady Devimon said. "Now, if you will follow me."

Reluctantly, Mewtwo followed Lady Devimon, casting one last glance back at Leomon, Gatomon and WhiteTigramon. He hoped this wasn't the last he would see of them. And more then anything, he hoped he would survive this and find Renamon, wherever she was. Mewtwo promised himself that no matter what, no power in the Digital World would keep him from finding her.

End of Chapter Three...


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found

Chapter Four

 _The Digital World..._

"Astounding. This flora is no different from the flora in my world."

Charon studied a flower he had just picked from the ground. He had been checking all the local plants since his arrival in the Digital World. He had seen no sign of Mewtwo and had briefly wondered if he had made it. However, his scientific curiosity had quickly replaced his immediate concerns. Whether Mewtwo had made it or not mattered little to him. All that mattered was his research and so far his studies of the plant life had yielded very little.

"And here I expected to get digital readouts," he murmured to himself. "And yet it's no different from a regular flower. How curious." Tossing the flower aside, he moved on. "Perhaps I should try studying the Digimon."

He gazed around the area, searching for any Digimon that could prove useful to his research. As he walked through the trees he stopped suddenly. Laying nearby asleep was a large wolf-like Digimon with with fur and blue stripes.

"Ah, this looks promising," Charon said.

He approached the wolf and peered closely at it.

"Such a fine specimen," he said.

He continued studying the wolf, touching it's fur and noting it felt just like normal fur. He took out his notebook and jotted down a few notes, kneeling down to take a look at the wolf's imposing claws. As he continued his observation, the wolf, a Digimon called Garurumon, stirred from his nap. His ears twitched as he caught the sounds of talking. Garurumon opened his eyes and saw Charon standing before him.

"Hey, do you mind," Garurumon spoke up. "I'm trying to get some sleep."

Charon stumbled backwards in surprise. He stared at Garurumon, wondering what the wolf Digimon would do to him. For a moment, both human and Digimon just stared at each other, then Garurumon broke the silence.

"Say, you're not a Digimon," he said. "Are you a human? I've heard of them, but this is the first time I've actually seen one."

"Yes, I am human," Charon replied. "My name is Charon and I came from the human world to study this place and it's inhabitants."

"Study," Garurumon said. "Look, Charon, was it? If I were you, I wouldn't go saying stuff like that. There are some Digimon around here that would take offense at being treated as test subjects. In fact, I think it would be wise if you went back to the human world. This is no place for humans."

"I have no intention of leaving," Charon said. "A chance to study this world and it's inhabitants? I could never pass up such an opportunity. Besides, I couldn't go back even if I wanted to. The portal that brought me here was one way only."

Garurumon stood up, towering over Charon. He yawned, revealing rows of sharp, white fangs. "Your funeral, old timer. If you're going to stay then I suggest heading to File City. It's just a few miles west of here. The Digimon there are friendly enough and might welcome you. Just don't mention studying them." He turned and walked away.

"Wait a moment," Charon called after him. "I have so many questions to ask you! So much information I need to collect!"

"Just go to File City," Garurumon called back. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of answers there!"

Soon Garurumon was out of sight, leaving Charon alone. Sighing, Charon began following the road that would lead to File City, unaware that he was being watched.

Elsewhere, Mewtwo was being led by LadyDevimon to the realm of Myotismon. LadyDevimon walked ahead of Mewtwo while two hulking Devidramon flanked the Psychic Pokemon. Despite his cooperation, Mewtwo seethed inwardly. Instead of searching for Renamon, he was forced to go meet with some Digimon he didn't even know. Were it not for the fact Leomon had asked him to cooperate he would have shown LadyDevimon what he was capable of.

"So, Mewtwo, was it," LadyDevimon spoke up. "Just what exactly brought you here to the Digital World?"

"That's none of your concern," Mewtwo snapped. "I agreed to meet with Myotismon and that's all I intend to do."

LadyDevimon whirled around and grabbed Mewtwo, her fingers digging painfully into his cheeks.

"Mind your tone, my friend," she hissed. "It's not wise to upset me."

Mewtwo's eyes flared and a blue light surrounded him, releasing LadyDevimon's grip and causing her to stumble back.

"Keep pushing me and you'll see it's not wise to upset me," Mewtwo said, his voice dangerously low. "Now, instead of wasting time, lead me to Myotismon so I can get this over with."

"Fine," she replied, her tone equally dangerous. "But I warn you, it would be wise not to be so insolent to Lord Myotismon."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mewtwo said. His tone became a bit more cordial. "Now, may we proceed?"

They resumed their trek in silence. Mewtwo cautiously glanced at the giant Devidramon flanking him. Considering they were taking orders from LadyDevimon, she had to be stronger than them. He figured they had to be at least Champion Level, which probably placed LadyDevimon as an Ultimate Level. So did that mean this Myotismon was a Mega Level? He shook his head. He honestly didn't care. All he cared about was getting this meeting over and beginning his search for Renamon.

Sometime later they arrived at Myotismon's keep. It was dark and foreboding and there was an eerie chill in the air. In fact, the entire area was dark and desolate, befitting the reputation of the Vampire King. They approached the gates which opened by themselves as they neared. Passing through the gates, they made their way to the doors and entered the fortress. LadyDevimon led Mewtwo down a dimly lit hallway and soon they arrived at a double doorway. The doors opened revealing a study.

"Myotismon will meet with you in here," LadyDevimon said. "And don't even think about trying to escape. Otherwise..."

"I'm well aware of what will happen," Mewtwo replied tersely. "These threats are getting tiresome, you know." He stormed into the study, the doors closing behind him.

After the doors had shut and Mewtwo was finally away from LadyDevimon, he glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

"Ah, welcome, my friend."

Mewtwo started at the voice that greeted him. Turning, he saw a tall, vampiric figure standing nearby. Mewtwo had neither heard nor sensed his approach.

"Let me guess," Mewtwo said. "You must be Myotismon."

"That I am," he replied. "And you must be Mewtwo. I've heard much about you. Please, have a seat. I have much to ask you."

Mewtwo sat down in one of the chairs while Myotismon took a seat just across from him.

"With all due respect, Myotismon," Mewtwo said. "I would like to keep this brief."

"Oh? Why are you in such a big hurry, Mewtwo," Myotismon asked.

"If you really must know," Mewtwo replied. "And I'm certain you were going to ask why I'm here, I'm looking for someone."

Myotismon remained silent, as if expecting Mewtwo to elaborate. However, he was not going to discuss his personal reasons with the Vampiric Digimon. And frankly he didn't care if it did upset him.

"Might I inquire who you're looking for," Myotismon asked.

"No," Mewtwo said defiantly. "Who I'm looking for and why are my own reasons and no concern of yours. All you need to know is that I pose no threat to you or your Sovereign Council."

"How do you know of the Council," Myotismon said.

"Leomon told me all about it," Mewtwo answered. "He told me it governs the Digital World and that you are a part of it. And that the late Emperor Leomon was also a part of it."

"Hm," Myotismon said. "Yes, I heard about how you helped to defeat him. Quite impressive really. Well, then, your reasons for being here aside, how did you get here? And can I expect any others to show up out of the blue?"

"The portal I used to get here was only for a one-way trip," Mewtwo explained. "It was created by a human scientist named Charon who utilized data from the original portals to create a path to the Digital World."

"This human who helped you," Myotismon said. "Why did he? What was in it for him?"

"His price was the chance to come here to the Digital World as well," Mewtwo said.

"You're telling me you brought a human here to the Digital World," Myotismon asked, his voice taking on a menacing tone.

"Is that a problem," Mewtwo replied, not the least bit phased by the Vampire Digimon's tone.

"We strive to keep our two worlds separate from one another," Myotismon ground out. "And you have the nerve to bring a human here to our world?"

"First of all," Mewtwo growled. "It was your former ally who broke the rules and infiltrated my world! You and your council should have dealt with him the moment he went rogue! As for said human, he's a frail old man who could hardly do you or any other Digimon harm!"

"Is that so," Myotismon retorted. "And just how well do you really know humans?"

"Better than you," Mewtwo replied. "I'll admit I've met some unsavory humans before, but I have also met good ones as well. Just why are you so concerned if humans do end up here anyway? If there are many powerful Digimon in this world, then I hardly think you need to worry."

"Because," Myotismon said. "Humans are very resourceful and possess great ingenuity. If they had the means they could access the Digital World and effect it. This world is, for all intents and purposes, a living realm. But at the end of the day it is information and data within digital space and it can be altered, corrupted or even destroyed. What would prevent humans from doing such a thing? They have powerful and destructive weapons, do they not? What if they decided to use them on us? That is precisely why we didn't want our two worlds colliding. Our survival, our very existence depends on staying secret. We do not wish to risk open war with the human world. Many Digimon before Emperor Leomon have tried, and the results were always the same: destruction and countless Digimon being deleted. That's why all information to access the human world was forgotten, to prevent history from repeating itself. And that's especially why the Council exists: to maintain the balance and keep our world safe from destruction."

Mewtwo actually found himself speechless. He hadn't expected their conversation to go in this direction. All his previous anger and annoyance abruptly faded after hearing Myotismon's concerns and having heard them, he could understand just why the Vampire Digimon was worried about human interaction. If anything he actually felt guilty for bringing Charon here. After all, Charon had once worked alongside another man who had wanted to change the world itself for his own goals.

"I'm sorry," Mewtwo said. "I suppose I never realized just what was truly at stake here. To be honest, I don't know if Charon actually made it here to the Digital World or not. As for the portal, as I said it was only good for a one-way trip, so no one could follow."

"And what would prevent someone from using the data to open another portal," Myotismon asked.

"As it is, that information will not be seen by anyone else," Mewtwo said. "I made sure of that."

 _Three days ago..._

"Looker, I have one last favor to ask of you," Mewtwo said.

"I've used up most of my resources already, Mewtwo," Looker said. "I don't know how much more help I can be."

"You'll find this favor easy enough," Mewtwo said. "Should the program work and Charon and I manage to get to the Digital World, I want you to destroy all the information and data regarding the Digital World and the portals once we're gone."

"Seriously," Looker asked. "All of it?"

"Every last note, disk and file," Mewtwo said. "I don't care if you even have to destroy the computers to do so. I don't want anyone else using the data to reach the Digital World. I wouldn't put it past others as ambitious as Charon to try and access it. And I can already think of one particular individual who would show interest in it. The very person who oversaw my creation. Can you do this for me, Looker?"

Looker nodded. "Not a problem, Mewtwo. And I agree. It's probably best that no one else sees this information. Even scientists with good intentions might end up causing problems for the Digimon in some way."

"Thank you, Looker," Mewtwo said. "I greatly appreciate it."

 _Present day..._

"So, there you have it, Myotismon," Mewtwo said. "I made sure all of the data was properly disposed of. Therefore you won't have to worry about any other humans entering the Digital World. As for Charon, if he did make it here, I made sure he didn't bring anything that could cause trouble. Does that assuage your fears?"

"I suppose it will have to do," Myotismon said. "I will be keeping an eye out for this human. And if he does try anything, I won't hesitate to deal with him."

"I warned him there would be risks," Mewtwo said. "He accepted them. Now, if there was nothing else..."

"Just a moment," Myotismon said. "I still want to know just why you are here. You said you're searching for someone. I want to know who and why."

Mewtwo sighed. He really didn't want to divulge such personal information, but since Myotismon had been openly honest with him, then he decided he may as well return the favor.

"Very well," Mewtwo said. "During the debacle with Emperor Leomon, I met a Digimon named Renamon. During our time together, we fell in love with each other. After Emperor Leomon was defeated, Renamon had opted to stay with me in the Human World. Unfortunately, two powerful Pokemon who control Time and Space forced Renamon and the other Digimon back to the Digital World. I promised myself that I would find a way to get here and reunite with her. That is why I am here."

"I see," Myotismon said. "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"I trust that won't be an issue, will it," Mewtwo asked. "Because after all of the grief I've gone through to find Renamon, I won't give her up so easily."

"I have no intention of stopping you," Myotismon reassured him. "My main concern was whatever your intentions were here in the Digital World. I hardly call love a threat to our existence."

"Then may I go now," Mewtwo asked. "I have a lot of ground to cover if I'm going to find her."

"You're free to go," Myotismon said. "And I wish you the best of luck in your search."

"Thank you," Mewtwo said. "I'll see myself out, if you don't mind."

He turned towards the window and opened it with his psychic power. Then, levitating into the air, he passed through it and flew away. After he was gone, LadyDevimon appeared in the study.

"Do you want me to follow him," she asked.

"No need," Myotismon replied. "He told me everything I wanted to know and his answers were satisfactory. My main concern is the human that came with him. Mewtwo might be convinced that he's harmless, but I want to know for certain. Have my spies keep a lookout for him. When you find him, observe him."

"And if he poses a threat," LadyDevimon asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dispose of him," Myotismon replied.

"As you wish, my lord," LadyDevimon said.

Elsewhere, Gatomon was pacing anxiously, worried about Mewtwo.

"We shouldn't have let that witch take him," she said. "He's our friend and we just handed him over to one of the most ruthless Digimon out there. And there's no telling what Myotismon might do to him."

"Mewtwo will be fine," Leomon assured her. "I'm pretty sure Myotismon has no intention of harming him."

"Can we be so sure," WhiteTigramon asked. "I've never really trusted Myotismon or his servants. Especially LadyDevimon. If it had been someone else from the Council I wouldn't be as worried. But Myotismon is a different story. He would resort to extreme methods if he saw anything as a threat, even if it's not. And knowing just how strong Mewtwo is, I could see Myotismon using that as an excuse to destroy him."

"He'd find it a difficult task," Gatomon said. "Mewtwo's no pushover. Heck, he might be able to take Myotismon down in a fight."

"Lets just hope it doesn't come to that," Leomon said. "Still, I will say this: Council member or not, if Myotismon does harm our friend, I will make him pay."

"Your concern is touching."

All three Digimon looked up to see Mewtwo hovering just above them. He slowly floated down and landed among them.

"But you have nothing to worry about," Mewtwo continued. "I am alright."

"Thank goodness," Gatomon said. "So what happened? What did Myotismon want?"

"He just wanted to know how I got here and why I was here," Mewtwo replied. "I told him he had nothing to fear from me and that no one else will be coming to the Digital World."

"And what did he say about Charon," Leomon asked. "I imagine he wasn't too happy about that."

"He wasn't," Mewtwo said. "And to be honest, after hearing why, I can understand. But as I told him, I don't know if he even made it. And if he did, well, we'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, now that that's over, it's time for me to be on my way."

"Of course," Leomon said. "Renamon is out there somewhere. And if anyone can find her, it's you." He shook Mewtwo's hand. "I wish you good luck in your search, my friend."

"Thank you, Leomon," Mewtwo said. "No matter what, I will find her. When I do, I'll be sure to let all of you know."

"Good luck, Mewtwo," Gatomon said. "Give Renamon my regards when you see her."

"I shall," Mewtwo said. "Oh, and speaking of which, Looker wanted me to give you his regards and let you know he appreciates your help with his investigation."

"Aww, thanks for letting me know," Gatomon said.

Mewtwo glanced up at the sky, and then back at them. "Farewell, my friends. Next time we meet, I'll have Renamon with me."

With that, he hovered into the air and then flew off at incredible speed and was soon lost to sight. The search for Renamon had begun.

End of Chapter Four...


	5. Chapter 5

Lost and Found

Chapter Five

As Mewtwo flew across the sky, he scanned the land below him. While he hoped he might spot Renamon, deep down he knew it wouldn't be that easy. For all he knew she could be hundreds of miles from where he was. Mewtwo wondered if Renamon had a place to call home here in the Digital World. However she had never mentioned ever having a permanent place to live. From what he had gathered, Renamon was constantly on the move, struggling to survive against other Digimon.

"Where are you, Renamon," he wondered.

If Renamon was distraught and needed someplace for solitude, then he had to figure out where she would go for that. Mewtwo took in his surroundings: Forests, mountains and jungles in the distance, beaches, caves, there were dozens of places she could be staying. Where to start?

Suddenly, Mewtwo's stomach rumbled, reminding him he hadn't eaten in a while. He needed food. He gazed down to find he was just passing over a beach. Down near the shoreline was a small building, almost like a shack. Smoke wafted up from a pipe chimney, bringing with it a delicious smell. Altering his course, Mewtwo flew down towards the shack. He landed on the sand and approached the building. The front had a counter with stools and standing behind the counter was a Digimon that looked like a giant egg. Two yellow eyes peered out from a cracked opening where a face would be.

"Welcome, sir," the egg greeted as Mewtwo approached. "I am Digitamamon. Welcome to my beach-side restaurant. How may I help you?"

Mewtwo took a seat at the counter and gazed over a menu. "I'm new around here. What would you recommend?"

"Well, I would recommend the grilled sea bass," Digitamamon said. "It's cooked to perfection, topped with zesty spices, lemon juice, and garlic butter."

"That does sound good actually," Mewtwo said. "I believe I'll have that."

"Excellent choice," Digitamamon said. "Meramon! Fire up the grill!"

In the back, Mewtwo spotted a fiery Digimon standing near a grill. Meramon tossed a large fish on the grill and began cooking it. While the food was being prepped, Mewtwo decided to question Digitamamon.

"Pardon me," he said. "I don't suppose you know a Digimon named Renamon, do you?"

"Renamon? Sorry, never heard of her," Digitamamon said.

"Then perhaps you've seen her," Mewtwo persisted. "She's about five feet tall, golden fur, fox-like, wearing purple sleeved gloves?"

"Hmm, nope, not ringing any bells," Digitamamon replied.

Mewtwo sighed in disappointment. So Renamon hadn't been through here. Well, at least he knew she wasn't hiding around here at the beach. Then again, maybe she was and Digitamamon just hadn't noticed.

"Here ya go, pal," Meramon said, placing Mewtwo's order in front of him. "Bon appetite."

"Thank you," Mewtwo said. "By the way, have you seen a Digimon named Renamon?"

"Hm, can't say that I have," Meramon said. "Sorry."

Meramon returned to the kitchen as Mewtwo ate his food. He had to admit it was quite delicious. After he was finished, he pushed his plate away.

"So, how was your food, sir," Digitamamon asked. "I trust it was satisfying?"

"Very much so," Mewtwo said.

"Excellent," Digitamamon said. "Well, then, here is your bill, sir."

"B-Bill," Mewtwo asked.

"Well, of course," Digitamamon said. "Surely you didn't think the meal was free, did you?"

"I didn't realize currency existed here in the Digital World," Mewtwo explained. "I don't have any money."

There was a loud clang from the kitchen. Mewtwo looked up to see Meramon glancing his way, a horrified look on his face.

"No money," Digitamamon said, his voice ominously low. "NO MONEY?! What do you think I'm running here? A soup kitchen?"

"Look, I'm sorry," Mewtwo said. "As I said, I'm new here and I didn't realize..."

"I don't want excuses, I want my money," Digitamamon raged.

"And I already told you, I don't have any," Mewtwo said. "If you'd like I could work off my meal for you in exchange for the money. Is that acceptable?"

"Hmm," Digitamamon pondered. "Fine. You'll do some work for me to work off the bill."

"Very well," Mewtwo said. He figured it wouldn't take too long to work off the bill.

"Alright, get in the kitchen and assist Meramon," Digitamamon ordered.

Mewtwo walked around the counter and entered the kitchen where the fire Digimon was in the process of picking up the bowl he had dropped.

"Man, do I feel sorry for you," Meramon whispered.

"What do you mean," Mewtwo asked.

"Trust me," Meramon said. "You're going to regret working for Digitamamon."

Mewtwo frowned. What had Meramon meant by that?

Through out the day, Mewtwo worked alongside Meramon in the kitchen, preparing meals and cleaning up. Mewtwo watched as various Digimon showed up to eat, Digitamamon greeting his customers with exaggerated cheeriness. Having seen the other side of the egg Digimon, Mewtwo couldn't help but think he didn't care one bit about others so long as he got money.

"And here I thought humans could be dishonest and two-faced," Mewtwo murmured.

"What," Meramon asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself," Mewtwo said. "By the way, it's obvious you're not happy working here, so why do you stay?"

"I have no choice," Meramon said. "Like you, I ran up a bill with Digitamamon and now I have to work it off. Believe me, if I could, I'd take off. The problem is, Digitamamon is pretty strong. He's an Ultimate Level Digimon and I'm only a Champion Level."

Mewtwo glanced over at Digitamamon. He never would have guessed an egg-shaped Digimon would be an Ultimate Level. Appearances could be deceiving.

"Well, don't worry," Mewtwo said. "Soon we'll both have our bills worked off and we can bid this place farewell."

"Maybe," Meramon said. "So, I have to ask, you're not a Digimon, are you?"

"No, I'm a Pokemon," Mewtwo replied. "I came from the Human World."

"The Human World," Meramon gasped. "I always thought that was just a legend. But that would explain why you didn't know about the currency of the Digital World. So what brings you here to the Digital World, Mewtwo?"

"It's a long story," Mewtwo said. "The short version being that I came here looking for someone."

"Oh, that Digimon you asked about. Renamon, right," Meramon said. "Why are you looking for her, anyway?"

"Again, it's a long story," Mewtwo said. "Lets just say she's important to me."

Meramon stared at Mewtwo in surprise, getting the gist of what he was saying.

"I see," he said. "Well, all the more reason we need to get your bill worked off."

"HEY, YOU TWO," Digitamamon yelled. "Less talking and more working!"

Mewtwo gritted his teeth as he went back to work. Oh, he would be so glad to put this place and it's owner behind him.

 _Later..._

"What do you mean I can't leave," Mewtwo raged. "I worked all day for you, I'd say my bill is paid off by now!"

"Is that what you think," Digitamamon countered. "Well, you're quite mistaken. You've barely scratched the surface of your bill."

He indicated the piece of paper on the counter. Mewtwo glanced over it, his eyes widening in disbelief!

"300,000 Digi-dollars," Mewtwo exclaimed. "You never said it was that expensive! If I had known that I would have just caught my own fish and cook it myself!"

"Well, you didn't," Digitamamon retorted. "You ate the meal and now you have to pay for it."

"This is absurd," Mewtwo growled. "You took advantage of me! Don't think I don't see that! Well, forget it! I did a full days work and that's good enough! I'm leaving!"

He turned to leave, only to have Digitamamon move in front of him.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, my friend," he said. "If you don't pay, then you will suffer the consequences."

Mewtwo's eyes flared with a blue light. "I have had enough of you, Digitamamon! If you think you can push me around, then you're in for a surprise!"

"We'll see," Digitamamon said. "Nightmare Syndrome!"

A black mass with yellow eyes and clawed hands emerged from the opening in Digitamamon's shell. It charged at Mewtwo, swiping it's claws. Mewtwo brought up a protective barrier and the mass struck, dissolving upon impact.

"My turn," Mewtwo said.

Mewtwo conjured a ball of psychic energy and hurled it at Digitamamon. The egg Digimon managed to dodge it just in time and charged at Mewtwo. In a flash, Mewtwo transformed into his X-Mega Evolution form. Bracing himself, he intercepted Digitamamon as he slammed into him. Both Pokemon and Digimon struggled, trying to push the other one back. Finally, they pulled apart, both leaping backwards away from each other. Digitamamon charged again, flying towards Mewtwo like a missile. Mewtwo used Aura Sphere and launched it at Digitamamon. The sphere struck and sent the egg Digimon flying backwards to crash into the sand.

Inside the restaurant, Meramon watched the battle. He couldn't believe how strong Mewtwo was. He was actually beating Digitamamon. As he watched, he felt ashamed just standing there and letting Mewtwo do all of the fighting. Champion Level or not, he wasn't going to just stand by and do nothing.

Digitamamon hauled himself up to his feet. "It seems I've underestimated you. But no matter. This will still end badly for you."

Suddenly, a searing wave of fire blasted Digitamamon, catching him by surprise. Mewtwo glanced over to see Meramon joining in the fight.

"You too, Meramon," Digitamamon snarled. "Clearly you forget who you're dealing with!"

"Shut up," Meramon yelled. "I've had enough of you, Digitamamon! Whether I stand a chance against you or not, I'm putting an end to this!"

"I think between the two of us, we can accomplish that," Mewtwo said.

"Fools! I'll crush you both," Digitamamon said.

"No one's crushing anyone."

The fight immediately ground to a halt. All three combatants turned to see who had spoken. Standing just a few feet away was a female Digimon. She was human in appearance, with long green hair, braided in two tails. She wore a skull-like helmet, adorned with red sashes trailing from them. Her clothing was rather revealing, with a brassiere that barely hid her ample cleavage, short black shorts with a red sash encircling her waist, and black boots tipped with spikes. Strapped to her back was a large battle sword and her left arm had a snake-like gauntlet that covered her entire arm. Mewtwo had to admit, this Digimon looked like a born fighter.

"M-Mervamon," Digitamamon stuttered.

"I don't believe it," Meramon said. "It's Mervamon, in the flesh. Ohh, she's even more beautiful in person."

"Mervamon? Who is she," Mewtwo asked.

"She's one of the strongest fighters in the Digital World," Meramon replied. "And one of the most beautiful, too."

Mervamon glanced in Meramon's direction and smiled. "Why, thank you. I appreciate the compliment." Then she turned back to Digitamamon, her smile abruptly fading. "Would you care to explain what's going on here, Digitamamon?"

"I was merely dealing with two deadbeats trying to skip out on paying their bills," Digitamamon replied.

"Liar," Mewtwo snapped. "You mean to say that you tricked us into buying overpriced meals so you could force us to work for you!"

Mervamon's gaze hardened. "Is that true, Digitamamon? I've warned you before about taking advantage of customers. Do I need to report this to MetalSeadramon? You know it's only by his permission that he let you set up your business around here."

"N-No, no," Digitamamon stammered. "No need for that! It was all just a misunderstanding! These two gentlemen were just leaving."

"Yeah, I'll just bet," Mervamon said. She turned to Mewtwo and Meramon. "So, what do you two have to say? Do I need to punish him?" Her hand reached back towards her blade.

Mewtwo was half tempted to let Mervamon do it. Digitamamon had cost him valuable time in his search for Renamon. Still, he wasn't that petty.

"No need," Mewtwo said. "Personally I don't care what you do to him. All I care about is going about my business."

"Same here," Meramon said.

Mervamon stared at Digitamamon, her hand still on the hilt of her sword, letting the egg Digimon sweat it out, wondering whether she would follow through with her threat. Finally, she released her weapon.

"I'll let you off this time, Digitamamon," she said. "But if I hear that you've pulled this stunt again, then MetalSeadramon will hear of this, and I can guarantee he will not be as lenient as me."

"Oh, absolutely," Digitamamon said. "Thank you, Mervamon."

After Digitamamon had left and returned to his restaurant, Mervamon turned her attention to Mewtwo and Meramon.

"Well, boys, guess you're free to go about your business," she said.

"I can't thank you enough, Mervamon," Meramon said. "Now I can return to my home in the mountains." He turned to Mewtwo. "And I should thank you as well, Mewtwo. If it wasn't for you, I never would have worked up the courage to stand up to Digitamamon."

"Take care, Meramon," Mewtwo said. "Perhaps we'll meet again someday."

Meramon nodded, then turned and walked away. After he was gone, Mewtwo turned back to Mervamon.

"I have to say, you're pretty impressive," Mervamon said. "I was actually watching your battle with Digitamamon before I intervened. By the way, did I hear Meramon right when he called you Mewtwo?"

"Yes, that is my name," Mewtwo replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I remember that name being mentioned," Mervamon said. "Some Digimon I met told me about someone named Mewtwo. She said he was a powerful psychic. And I noticed you were using psychic powers."

"She," Mewtwo gasped. "Tell me, this Digimon, what was her name?"

"I believe her name was Renamon," Mervamon said.

"You've met Renamon? Where was she? How long ago did you last see her," Mewtwo asked, hope and desperation tinging his voice.

"Whoa! Take it easy," Mervamon said. "I take it then that you are the one she was talking about?"

"Yes, I am," Mewtwo said. "Please, if you know where she is, tell me where I can find her."

"So it's true then," Mervamon mused. "Renamon told me how you and her are in love with each other. And now here you are. Is it true you're from the human world?"

"Yes, it's true," Mewtwo said. "But that's not important. Where is Renamon?"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Mervamon said. "The last place I saw her was a place known as Primary Village. That was about a week ago."

"Primary Village," Mewtwo said. "Where can I find it?"

"I can show you where it is," Mervamon said. "It's probably best if I come along with you. That place is guarded so if I'm with you, I can vouch for you and prevent any unnecessary battles."

"That really isn't necessary," Mewtwo said. "I can get there faster by flying."

"Actually, I'll have to insist," Mervamon said, her tone firm. "As I said, there is a guardian there and if you cross said guardian, there will be trouble. And that is something we can't have."

"What is so special about this Primary Village that requires a guardian," Mewtwo asked.

"Because Primary Village is where all Digimon are born," Mervamon replied.

"What," Mewtwo said.

"When Digimon are born, their data become Digi-eggs," Mervamon explained. "The eggs are kept there until they hatch. The baby Digimon remain in the village until they reach their In-Training forms, though sometimes they wait until they reach Rookie Level. Since the village is full of eggs and helpless Baby Digimon, it stands to reason there would be a guardian and why a battle there would be a bad idea."

"I see," Mewtwo said. "That makes sense I suppose. I hate to trouble you though."

Mervamon shrugged. "I got nothing better to do right now. And just in case you run into anymore trouble along the way, I can help you out."

"Well, if you really don't mind," Mewtwo said. "So, shall we get going?"

"Just follow me," Mervamon said. "It'll probably take us a few days to get there, so we'd better get moving."

Mewtwo followed Mervamon, leaving the beach and Digitamamon behind. Ahead lay Primary Village and possibly the whereabouts of Renamon.

As they made their trek towards Primary Village, Mervamon was preoccupied with her own thoughts. While she did indeed admire Mewtwo's abilities and was leading him to Renamon, she felt somewhat guilty. What Mewtwo didn't realize was that Mervamon was tagging along with the Psychic Pokemon for another reason...

End of Chapter Five...


	6. Chapter 6

Lost and Found

Chapter Six

 _File City..._

It had taken Charon a full day of travel, but he had finally arrived at File City. Though, if he were honest with himself, it was too small to be called a city. There were various buildings and houses and numerous Digimon going about their business...that is until they caught sight of the old human walking into their town. Immediately the Digimon halted what they were doing, staring at Charon.

"Oh, dear," Charon whispered. "I do hope they're friendly."

Many of the Digimon were whispering and murmuring, some pointing in his direction. Charon wondered if maybe he should try to talk with them or let them make the first move. He didn't have long to wait as a large centaur-like Digimon approached. Charon couldn't help but notice that it's right hand was covered by a small cannon. The centaur halted before Charon, staring down at him, a single red eye visible from the helmet it wore.

"I am Centarumon," the Digimon introduced itself. "Who are you, old man? And how did you get here?"

"Pleased to meet you, Centarumon. My name is Charon," Charon replied. "As to how I got here, I came through a portal."

"How is that possible," Centarumon asked. "The Digital World has been cut off from the Human World for a long time. Are there anymore of you here?"

"No, I'm the only human who came through," Charon said. "I'm actually a scientist and I am quite fascinated by your world and it's inhabitants."

"Is that right," Centarumon said. "Might I ask what's in your bag?"

"Merely some notes and instruments for my studies," Charon replied. "I want to know everything about the Digital World."

Centarumon remained silent for a moment. Charon worried that maybe he shouldn't have mentioned studying the Digital World. After all, Garurumon had warned him not to say anything about that. Fortunately, a commotion interrupted the silence. The crowd of Digimon were parting and letting a short Digimon with white hair and a mustache through. The Digimon's hair cover it's eyes and it carried a staff with a clawed paw on the top and it wore a simple brown cloth outfit. The old Digimon shuffled his way towards Charon and Centarumon.

"Well, now, what's all this," the old Digimon said. "Centarumon, what's going on here? Is that a human I see?"

"Good day, Jijimon," Centarumon greeted. "Yes, this is indeed a human. I was just questioning him before you arrived. He says his name is Charon and he came here from the Human World. Apparently he is a scientist."

"Ahh, a man of science, is he," Jijimon said. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that." He turned his attention to Charon. "Though what exactly brings a scientist to our world? And just how did you get here?"

"My thoughts exactly, Jijimon," Centarumon said, staring suspiciously at Charon. "He claims to be the only human who arrived, but I'm not sure he's being entirely honest."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose we'll just have to find out," Jijimon said. "Charon, was it? If you'll just follow me to my home, we can talk over a cup of tea. Centarumon, would you care to accompany us?"

"Certainly, Jijimon," Centarumon replied.

"Everyone go about your business," Jijimon said, addressing the gathered Digimon. "I will see to our guest here."

The Digimon wandered off, some going back to whatever activity they had been working on earlier. Jijimon led the way to his house, Charon following him, with Centarumon right behind him. Charon was no fool. He knew the centaur Digimon was keeping a close eye on him and would no doubt attack if he suspected Charon of anything suspicious. Well, that didn't bother him. He had nothing to hide and he certainly wasn't going to give Centarumon any reason to harm him. He would cooperate with them. In fact, this Jijimon might actually be able to provide some answers to his questions as well.

Hiding nearby, a small Digimon named DemiDevimon watched as the human he had been tailing was led off by Jijimon and Centarumon. He had been following Charon from the moment he had arrived in the Digital World. Now that the old human was here in File City, DemiDevimon decided now was the time to report to his master. He turned to fly off, only to halt as a familiar figure appeared before him.

"Oh! LadyDevimon," DemiDevimon gasped.

"So this is where you've been," LadyDevimon said. "I've been looking all over for you. Lord Myotismon has a task for all of us."

"Funny you should mention Myotismon," DemiDevimon said. "I was actually on my way to see him. You're not going to believe this, but there's a human here in File City."

"What," LadyDevimon exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he's with Jijimon right now," DemiDevimon said.

"Unbelievable," LadyDevimon said.

"I know," DemiDevimon said. "I found it surprising a human was here, too."

"Shut up," LadyDevimon snapped. "That human is precisely the reason why I'm here. Lord Myotismon has ordered me to find this human and observe him. And it seems my search is over."

She flew away, leaving DemiDevimon behind, confused.

"Um, glad I could help," he said.

 _Elsewhere..._

"You know, it would take us no time at all to reach Primary Village if I flew us there," Mewtwo offered.

He and Mervamon had been trekking through a forest for a few hours now. The beach was far behind them now, and they were steadily making their way to Primary Village. Mervamon had told him it would take a few days to reach their destination. Still, Mewtwo was getting impatient. He had a definite lead to Renamon's whereabouts and he was taking the slow route.

"I'm sure it would," Mervamon said. "I know you're anxious to find Renamon, but flying is not recommended through here. Lots of flying Digimon live in this area and some of them are very territorial. They could end up attacking us and frankly I don't relish falling to my death."

"And the fact you're afraid of heights," Mewtwo said.

"Wha...What are you talking about," Mervamon stammered. "I'm not..."

"I noticed the way you reacted when I mentioned flying," Mewtwo said. "It was subtle, but your face paled a bit and I noticed you started sweating a little bit. And I could sense your nervousness."

"I forgot you're psychic," Mervamon muttered, blushing slightly. "Okay, fine, you're right. I have a fear of heights. But you keep that to yourself. I do have a reputation to maintain."

Mewtwo couldn't help but smile at that. In a way, Mervamon reminded him of Renamon. Both were strong willed and kept up a tough facade.

"Can the smug look," Mervamon growled.

"I'm not being smug," Mewtwo said. "You just remind me of Renamon. You two are so alike."

"You really care about her, don't you," Mervamon asked.

"I'd say that was pretty obvious," Mewtwo said. "I risked everything to come here and find her."

"You left your home and everyone there behind," Mervamon mused. "Yeah, I'd say you care that much about her."

"I really didn't have a home to speak of," Mewtwo said. "And I had no friends or family. To be honest, Renamon was the only person to ever give my life meaning."

"I have to ask," Mervamon said. "What is the human world like?"

Mewtwo shrugged. "It's similar to the Digital World, just populated by humans and of course Pokemon."

"Pokemon," Mervamon repeated the word. "You're one of those, right? What other Pokemon are there? Are there any Pokemon as strong as you?"

"There are some that are even stronger than me," Mewtwo replied. "And in answer to your first question, there are hundreds of other Pokemon of various types. Not all that different from Digimon really."

"I remember Renamon mentioning two powerful Pokemon," Mervamon said. "Palkia and Dialga, I think they were called."

"Those two," Mewtwo growled, his hands clenching. "If it hadn't been for them, Renamon and I would have been living happily back in the human world. I had to team up with a former criminal scientist and use risky technology to come here and find her."

Mervamon was surprised at the harsh, angry tone in Mewtwo's voice. She had heard that same tone in Renamon's voice when she had talked about the two Legendary Pokemon and how they had torn her away from Mewtwo.

"Hey, for what it's worth, I'm sorry things didn't work out," Mervamon spoke up. "I've never really had anyone special in my life so I can't say I understand. That being said though, I promise I'll help you in anyway to find her."

"Thanks," Mewtwo said.

"So, tell me something," Mervamon asked. "How exactly did you and Renamon defeat Emperor Leomon? He was a very powerful Digimon."

"Renamon, along with Leomon, Gatomon and WhiteTigramon managed to achieve Mega Digivolution," Mewtwo explained. "And I Mega Evolved as well. Together we were strong enough to defeat Emperor Leomon."

"That's pretty impressive," Mervamon said.

"Mervamon, what level are you," Mewtwo asked. "I noticed Digitamamon seemed afraid of you and he was an Ultimate Level. Does that make you Mega Level?"

"That's right," Mervamon said.

"And that one Digimon you mentioned? MetalSeadramon," Mewtwo asked. "Who is he?"

"He's in charge of that area of the ocean where Digitamamon set up his shop," Mervamon explained. "He's a gigantic sea serpent, covered in armor. He also happens to be a Mega Level Digimon."

"Now I see why Digitamamon begged you not to report to him," Mewtwo mused. "Is MetalSeadramon part of the Council?"

"No," Mervamon said. "But he does answer to it."

"Who all is on the Council," Mewtwo asked. "I know Myotismon is, and that Emperor Leomon was part of it, too."

"I'm afraid I can't divulge that information," Mervamon said. "Technically speaking, no one should know. Only a few who directly answer to the Council is supposed to be privy to that knowledge. But given everything that's happened, I'm not surprised you learned about some of it's members."

"Are you on the Council," Mewtwo asked, turning to her.

"No, I'm not," Mervamon said.

"But I'm willing to bet you answer directly to them," Mewtwo said. "Is that the real reason you're helping me? To keep an eye on me? To make sure I don't step out of line and disrupt the Council's rule?"

Mervamon was silent, her gazed locked with Mewtwo's. "Did you read my thoughts?"

"I didn't have to," Mewtwo replied coldly. "I'm no fool, Mervamon. My meeting with Myotismon was enough to give me a clue about the way the Council works. And I find it a bit coincidental that you just happened to show up at Digitamamon's restaurant where I was. The Council knows I'm here and they sent you to keep an eye on me, didn't they?"

"Look, Mewtwo," Mervamon said.

"And I can't help but wonder what other orders they gave you," Mewtwo interrupted. "By chance was it to eliminate me? It was, wasn't it? Tell me!"

"Yes, it was," Mervamon yelled. "I was ordered to watch you and, if necessary, eliminate you!"

"That's what I thought," Mewtwo said. "It seems the Council is no different than Palkia and Dialga when it comes to visitors to their world."

"Mewtwo, I'm not proud of the orders I was given," Mervamon said. "I really believe you mean us no harm."

"It's not the orders I'm upset about," Mewtwo said. "I can understand the Council's need for caution. What makes me mad is that when I first met you, I felt I could trust you and then I learn you were spying on me."

"It's nothing personal, Mewtwo," Mervamon said. "Believe me, I felt bad about having to spy on you. But you have to understand, I can't disobey the Council. They're comprised of some of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World. Some of them are even stronger than me."

Mewtwo sighed. "I understand that. After fighting the likes of Emperor Leomon I can only imagine how strong the other members are. But still, you could have been honest with me, Mervamon. I've had problems trusting others in the past and this certainly doesn't help."

"Okay, fair point," Mervamon conceded. "I'm sorry. Look, I was being sincere when I said I'd help you find Renamon. Just understand that for the time being I still need to keep an eye on you. Once we find Renamon, I'll take my leave. And for it's worth, some of the Council actually feel indebted to you for dealing with Emperor Leomon."

"Very well," Mewtwo said. "I feel you're being honest with me. In that case, shall we resume our journey?"

"Lets," Mervamon said. "Renamon's waiting for you."

They pressed on, both feeling relieved now that the air was cleared between them.

"Tell me something, Mervamon," Mewtwo spoke up a short time later. "Why didn't the Council stop Emperor Leomon themselves? I know he was powerful, but surely a group of powerful Digimon could have dealt with him."

"Well, the thing is, yes, they could have," Mervamon said. "However, if it had come to that, then there would have been massive casualties, both for the Council and any other Digimon. And that's something they wanted to avoid. At the time, the Council watched Emperor Leomon. As long as he kept to his own domain and caused no further trouble, then they would leave him be."

"But what about the invasion," Mewtwo asked. "Surely the Council wouldn't have permitted such a thing."

"They actually didn't know about it," Mervamon explained. "At least, not all of them knew. Myotismon found out somehow. Rather than report to the Council right away, he devised his own plans to deal with Emperor Leomon."

"IceLeopardmon," Mewtwo said. "Myotismon must have ordered him to shut down the portals and trap Emperor Leomon in the Human World. That happened during our battle. IceLeopardmon admitted to closing off the Digital World and keeping Emperor Leomon trapped there. It seems it wasn't just his idea."

"That's right," Mervamon said. "We later learned that was the case. Needless to say, the Council wasn't too happy about it. Bad enough Myotismon acted without talking with the Council first, but also endangering the Human World and risking conflict between our two worlds."

That hypocrite," Mewtwo growled. "After all that talk about trying to avoid war between the Digital World and Human World."

"It would have been much worse for him," Mervamon said. "However, since Emperor Leomon was dealt with and both worlds were saved, he got off easy with a warning. Needless to say, Myotismon has been treading carefully since then."

"Is Myotismon a Mega Level Digimon," Mewtwo asked.

"Actually, he's an Ultimate Level," Mervamon said. "But he's incredibly powerful for an Ultimate. That and he can Digivolve into a powerful Mega form known as VenomMyotismon. Although, I've heard rumors that he has another more powerful form. But I have yet to see it. So because of that, he has a spot on the Council."

"I don't trust him," Mewtwo said. "Him or his servants."

"That makes two of us," Mervamon said. "In fact, several members on the Council don't trust him. But since the Council is supposed to be neutral, both good and bad Digimon comprise it. Got to take the good with the bad, I suppose."

"Makes sense I guess," Mewtwo said. "So now that Emperor Leomon is gone, does that mean someone else will take his place on the Council?"

"More than likely," Mervamon said. "Though who, I don't know. Chances are they'll select another Beast Type Digimon."

"Heeeyyy, Mervamon!"

Mervamon and Mewtwo turned at the sound of the voice. Floating on the surface of a lake was a seal-like Digimon with white fur and a tuft of orange hair on it's head.

"Hey, Gomamon," Mervamon replied.

"Good to see you," Gomamon said. "Care to join me for a swim?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass," Mervamon said. "I'm on a mission right now."

"Your loss," Gomamon said. "If you pass through here again, don't be afraid to join me." He winked at Mervamon and then dove underwater.

"What was that all about," Mewtwo asked.

"Oh, that's just Gomamon," Mervamon said. "He likes to flirt with me every time I pass through this area."

"I'm getting the feeling you're quite popular," Mewtwo said. "Meramon was practically singing your praises when you showed up at Digitamamon's restaurant."

"Well, I do have a reputation," Mervamon said.

"Somehow I don't think it's just your reputation they admire," Mewtwo said, smirking.

"Watch it," Mervamon growled.

Night had fallen and Mewtwo and Mervamon found themselves at the edge of the forest. Off in the distance Mewtwo saw a mountain.

"That's Mt. Infinity," Mervamon said. "The central point of this island. And it's the tallest mountain around here. There's a pass we'll have to go through to reach Primary Village."

"Are you going to be alright doing that," Mewtwo asked. "After all, don't you have a fear of heights?"

"I'll manage," Mervamon said. "As long as there's some solid ground underneath my feet, then I can get through it. Anyway, it's getting late, so we'll camp here and resume our journey in the morning."

She sat down, back against a tree. Mewtwo stood gazing at the mountain. Just beyond it was Primary Village and a lead to Renamon. He was so close. He wondered what Renamon was doing right now. Was she turning in for the night as well? Was she thinking of him, wondering what he was doing?

"Hold on, Renamon," he whispered. "I'll be there soon."

End of Chapter Six...


	7. Chapter 7

Lost and Found

Chapter Seven

 _File City..._

"Now then, Charon," Jijimon said. "Why don't you tell me why you're here and just how you got here."

Charon sat across from the old Digimon, a cup of tea in front of him. Standing just behind him was Centarumon, towering over the human scientist, reminding him that just because he was a guest didn't mean he was fully trusted.

"Well," Charon began. "You see, six months ago, my world was invaded by a Digimon warlord named Emperor Leomon who used a program to open portals to the human world. Needless to say when I first saw actual Digimon I was fascinated by them. They shared similarities with creatures called Pokemon, possessing unique abilities, as well as the ability to evolve. However, unlike Pokemon, Digimon seemed capable of using their evolutions whenever they felt, and could even change back. Following the defeat of Emperor Leomon, I sought to find a way to enter the Digital World."

"After all the mayhem caused by Emperor Leomon I would think you would want to stay far away from Digimon," Jijimon said. "You were actually willing to venture into the Digital World knowing there were other Digimon just as strong, if not stronger?"

"Foolish," Centarumon muttered.

"I'm a man of science," Charon said. "A chance to see a new world with newly discovered indigenous lifeforms? How could I resist?"

"It may surprise you, Charon," Jijimon said. "But we've actually had dealings with the human world in times past. You're not the first human to make contact with us. There have been others."

"Interesting," Charon said. "I thought this was the first time our two worlds have met."

"However," Jijimon said. "I have never heard of Pokemon until now. Any other times in the past we've never encountered these creatures."

"And yet you've had dealings with the human world before," Charon mused. "Could it be that the Digital World has connections to alternate variations of the human world? That would explain why we've never heard of Digimon and you've never heard of Pokemon."

"I think we're getting off topic," Centarumon interrupted.

"Oh, yes, of course," Charon said. "Anyway, after Emperor Leomon's defeat, I used my computer to seek any residual data trails left by the portals. And sure enough, I did. There wasn't much left, but I was able to reconstruct enough of the data to get a portal operational, although it would be a one way trip."

"And you were okay with that," Centarumon asked incredulously.

"Ahh, I know it sounds ludicrous," Charon said. "But you must understand, some years ago a man named Cyrus promised to show us to a new world, but when the time came, he left me and many others behind. You can imagine I was rather disappointed. And now, after all this time a new opportunity has presented itself to me. So naturally I seized the opportunity and passed through the portal."

"Hmm, I see," Jijimon said, taking a sip of tea. "So now that you're here, what do you intend to do?"

"Explore, take notes, study the inhabitants," Charon replied. "What else is there?"

"What else is there," Centarumon rumbled. "You make it sound like we're items to study! We are not your personal lab rats!"

"I have no intention of experimenting or anything," Charon said. "Merely to study and observe."

"That's no better," Centarumon said. "You think Digimon want to be watched and studied like wild animals?"

"Centarumon, please, calm down," Jijimon spoke up. Turning to Charon, he said, "Charon, I understand your need to satisfy your scientific curiosity, however, Centarumon raises a good point. Digimon won't take kindly to your academic hobbies. There's been enough strife between both our worlds in the past and we certainly don't need anymore. If I were you, I'd abandon those notions. Now, seeing as there's no way to send you back to the human world, I would suggest you look for a place to live instead. In fact, you could stay here in File City."

"But...my research," Charon said. "That's the reason I came here in the first place."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's out of the question," Jijimon said. "Believe me, there are some Digimon in this world you do not want to cross. Centarumon, would you please escort Charon to a room where he may spend the night?"

"Of course, Jijimon," Centarumon replied. He beckoned Charon to follow him.

After they were gone, Jijimon stood up. "You can stop hiding and show yourself."

LadyDevimon appeared out of thin air and stood before Jijimon. "You knew I was here the whole time?"

"I had a feeling," Jijimon replied. "Myotismon has his spies all over the Digital World, and once he found out that a human was here, I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them showed up."

"Despite your advanced age, you're still sharp as ever, Jijimon," LadyDevimon said. "Makes me wonder why you ever left the Council in the first place."

"I felt it was time to retire and let a younger generation try their hand at ruling," Jijimon said. "Though I'll still offer my wisdom if need be."

"You realize that human didn't tell you everything," LadyDevimon pointed out. "He didn't come here by himself. There was another with him."

"The one called Mewtwo," Jijimon said. "Yes, I'm well aware of him. The Council informed me of him and told me to watch for him if he passed through here. Though from what I've heard, he is currently in the company of Mervamon and she's keeping an eye on him."

"Mervamon," LadyDevimon smirked. "The Council sent one of their best warriors to watch him? That seems a bit extreme."

"The Council felt it a necessary precaution," Jijimon said. "Though to be honest, I feel that this Mewtwo character won't be a problem."

"From what I've learned he's searching for Renamon because he's in love with her," LadyDevimon sneered. "What a bunch of nonsense. Leaving his home behind to chase after someone he barely knows."

"Love makes people do crazy things," Jijimon pointed out. "Regardless, as long as he behaves himself then I see no problem letting him stay in the Digital World."

"And does that apply to the old human as well," LadyDevimon asked.

"I don't see why not," Jijimon said. "Though you almost sound like you want him to make trouble. Almost like your looking for an excuse to kill him...both of them."

LadyDevimon turned and made her way to the door. "Mind your own business, old man. I have my orders and I will carry them out if need be."

The door slammed shut, leaving Jijimon alone. He sighed, stroking his beard contemplatively. Mewtwo and Charon might not cause trouble, but he feared LadyDevimon just might. He would have to watch over Charon for the time being. As for Mewtwo, if he was half as powerful as he had heard, then he could take care of himself. Not to mention he had Mervamon with him, so that put his mind at ease.

"You can stay here for the time being," Centarumon said, ushering Charon into a small hut. "It's not much, but it should suffice."

Charon studied the interior. Centarumon was right, there really wasn't much. Just essential furniture such as a bed, some chairs and a table. There was also a door leading into a bathroom and a small kitchen area.

"Well, it's better than the prison cell," he muttered to himself.

"What," Centarumon asked.

"Nothing. It's fine," Charon said. "So what do I do about food or clothing?"

"There's a shop not too far from here," Centarumon replied. "You'll be able to get supplies and clothes. Although you'll need money."

"I don't have any money," Charon said.

"Ask around for a job," Centarumon suggested. "I'm sure someone will accommodate you. Now, keep in mind, it would be wise of you to remain here in the city and not wander off by yourself. As Jijimon pointed out, there are some rather unfriendly Digimon out there that might try to harm you."

"You're actually concerned for my well being," Charon asked. "I was under the impression you don't like me."

"It's not that I don't like you," Centarumon replied sternly. "It's that I don't fully trust you yet. But Jijimon asked me to look after you so I will."

"I hardly need a baby-sitter," Charon said. "But I suppose I can understand your suspicions. Tell me, Centarumon, would it be too much to ask about Digimon society or it's history? Or at the very least get a tour of this place?"

"Hmm, well, I suppose that would be acceptable," Centarumon said. "Very well, tomorrow I'll show you around File City and introduce you to it's inhabitants. If you really want answers about the Digital World, though, you should talk to Jijimon. He's one of the oldest and wisest Digimon around and knows much."

"I'll be sure to do that," Charon said. "Thank you, Centarumon."

"Well, then, I'll leave you to get settled in," Centarumon said. "Good night."

After he was gone, Charon set his bag aside and wandered over to the bed. Truth be told he was exhausted after his long trek to File City. Time to get a good night's sleep and in the morning...well, he would have to wait and see what happened.

 _Mt. Infinity-The next day..._

"You weren't exaggerating about this mountain's size," Mewtwo remarked.

He and Mervamon were steadily making their way along a path through Mt. Infinity. Mewtwo was looking up towards the top of the mountain which was lost in the clouds. He then turned his attention towards the ground, which was quite a ways down from their current position. A fall from this height would be certain death. He returned his attention to Mervamon. She was trailing just behind him, staying as close to the rock wall as possible and keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Are you going to be alright," Mewtwo asked, noting she seemed a bit pale.

"I'm fine, really," she answered tersely. "I just want to get off this mountain as quickly as possible and get back on solid ground."

"Of course," Mewtwo said. Turning, he resumed walking.

As they passed through the mountain, Mewtwo stretched out his psychic senses, trying to see if their were any Digimon nearby. The last thing he wanted was to be ambushed by mountain dwelling Digimon and forced into a confrontation. A mountain was no place for fighting unless you could fly, and Mervamon could not.

"Can I assume we won't run into any other Digimon up here," he asked.

"Well, that depends," Mervamon replied. "I don't know for certain if any Digimon live on this mountain, but if so, then chances are they'll be flying Digimon and they'll probably be up on the higher levels of the mountain. I'm sure there are caves around here, but who can say if they're inhabited."

Mewtwo was still trying to sense any lifeforms when he suddenly felt something. It was a soft rumbling beneath his feet. Turning, he placed his hand on the rocky surface and also felt vibrations emanating from it.

"Do you feel that," he asked Mervamon.

"Yeah, I do," Mervamon said. "Something's shaking up the mountain."

Mewtwo reached out again with his senses, directing into the mountain, rather than around it. That's when he felt something large making it's way towards them, the tremors increasing.

"Something's coming this way," Mewtwo warned. "Something big."

Suddenly the mountainside erupted as a massive form broke through the rock. Mewtwo staggered back, shielding himself from the debris. As the dust cleared, he saw just what had appeared. Standing on the path in front of him was a tall, bipedal rock-like Digimon wearing a flowing purple cape. It's left arm looked almost like a diamond tipped drill.

"Uh-oh," Mervamon said. "I think we're in trouble."

"Do you know this Digimon," Mewtwo asked.

"He's called BanchoGolemon," Mervamon said. "A Mega Level Virus Type Digimon. I remember hearing rumors that he was seen around here, but I thought they were just rumors."

"Is he good or bad," Mewtwo asked.

"He's trouble, that's for sure," Mervamon replied.

Mewtwo turned his attention back to the large Digimon standing in their way. For a moment, BanchoGolemon stood there, staring at them. Then he spoke.

"Well, well. Mervamon," he said. "This is a surprise. What's the Council's prized fighter doing in my neck of the woods? You wouldn't happen to be here on their orders to take me down, are you?" His gaze settled on Mewtwo. "Who's your friend? He doesn't look like a Digimon to me."

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Mervamon said. "We're just passing through to get to Primary Village."

"Primary Village? What could you possibly want with that place," BanchoGolemon asked.

"That's our business," Mewtwo replied, tensing and preparing for a fight. "Let us through."

"Afraid I'm gonna have to say no," BanchoGolemon said. "See, I've been training on this mountain for a while and I'm in need of a good battle." He grinned maliciously. "And who better to fight than the infamous Mervamon."

Mewtwo stood in front of the hulking Digimon. "You're not battling anyone! Stand aside!"

"Move it, freak," BanchoGolemon snarled. "Or I'll crush you into a gooey pulp!"

Mewtwo reacted by firing off an orb of psionic energy. The orb slammed into BanchoGolemon, knocking him back several inches.

"Heh. Cute trick," BanchoGolemon smirked. "NOW, DIE!"

He charged at Mewtwo, bringing his drill arm around. Mewtwo braced himself, ready to bring up a barrier when Mervamon moved in, intercepting the attack with her battle blade. The two Digimon clashed, each striking hard with their weapons. In terms of speed and agility, Mervamon had the advantage, but BanchoGolemon's sheer strength drove her back each time he struck.

"Good. Just what I would expect from you, Mervamon," BanchoGolemon said.

"Mewtwo," Mervamon yelled. "Go ahead and get out of here! I can deal with him! Go find Renamon!"

Mewtwo hesitated. He couldn't just leave. Yes, he wanted to find Renamon more than anything. But he couldn't abandon Mervamon either. Strong as she was, she couldn't fight BanchoGolemon by herself. Making up his mind, Mewtwo transformed into his Mega X form and charged at BanchoGolemon.

Mervamon dodged aside and swung her blade at her opponent. BanchoGolemon intercepted her attack and exerted his full strength, knocking her backwards. Mervamon managed to maintain her balance, but she was dangerously close to the edge of the mountain. She made the mistake of looking down and immediately felt a wave of vertigo hit her, causing her to sway slightly.

"Careful, Mervamon," BanchoGolemon taunted. "Wouldn't want you to fall. That just wouldn't be a satisfying defeat."

"S-Shut up," Mervamon said. "I refuse to lose to you!"

"That's the spirit," BanchoGolemon said. "Now..."

Suddenly he reeled as Mewtwo charged in. Mewtwo's fist was glowing as it struck the rock Digimon square in the face. BanchoGolemon staggered but quickly regained his footing. Turning, he faced Mewtwo.

"You still here, freak," BanchoGolemon said.

"The name is Mewtwo," Mewtwo replied. "And I am not a freak. I am a Pokemon."

"Who cares," BanchoGolemon said. "You're still going to die."

Before he could attack, Mervamon made her move and struck from behind. BanchoGolemon grunted in surprise as her blade cut into him. Mewtwo took that opportunity to unleash his Aura Sphere attack on the rock Digimon. BanchoGolemon fell backwards, stunned by the attack. He lay there in the dust, not moving.

"Now's our chance," Mervamon said. "Lets make a break for it while he's down."

She was darting past the downed BanchoGolemon when his hand darted out and grabbed her. He climbed to his feet, holding Mervamon close.

"Mervamon," Mewtwo yelled.

"That was careless of you, Mervamon," BanchoGolemon chided.

"Just wait until I get free," Mervamon snarled, struggling in his grasp.

"Let her go," Mewtwo said. "I'm warning you..."

"Oh, you're in no position to threaten me, Poke-freak," BanchoGolemon sneered.

"You realize if anything happens to me, you'll be answering to the Council," Mervamon warned.

"Ha! Bring 'em on," BanchoGolemon said. "I'm not afraid of them."

"Last chance," Mewtwo said, his eyes glowing. "Let her go!"

BanchoGolemon grinned evilly. "Alright. I'll let her go."

Swinging around, he threw Mervamon into the air over the mountain ledge.

"MERVAMON," Mewtwo yelled as she disappeared over the edge.

End of Chapter Seven...


	8. Chapter 8

Lost and Found

Chapter Eight

Mewtwo hardly had to time to react. No sooner had Mervamon disappeared over the edge of the mountain, BanchoGolemon moved in to attack him. He quickly brought up a psychic barrier, blocking the massive Digimon's fist. BanchoGolemon followed up with another punch, slamming the barrier with all of his strength, causing the shield to buckle.

"You can't hide behind this thing forever," BanchoGolemon taunted.

"I don't intend to," Mewtwo said.

Mewtwo's eyes flared brightly as he released a burst of energy, knocking BanchoGolemon backwards. As the rock Digimon staggered back, Mewtwo charged forward, lashing out with Mega Punch. The blow connected, surprising BanchoGolemon, but he recovered quickly, striking back. Mewtwo flew backwards, crashing to the ground.

"Really? Is that the best you can do," BanchoGolemon asked. He advanced on Mewtwo. "You know, there's something I've been wondering. You said you're a Pokemon and your name is Mewtwo. And you have psychic powers. I recall hearing something about someone by that description who defeated Emperor Leomon. Surely that couldn't be you?"

"It is," Mewtwo said, climbing to his feet.

"If that's the case, I'm sorely disappointed," BanchoGolemon said. "I would think someone who took down a powerful Digimon like him would be able to give me a better fight than this."

"Allow me to fix that," Mewtwo said.

Surrounded by a blue aura, Mewtwo unleashed a salvo of energy orbs. BanchoGolemon raised his arm to shield himself. He lowered his arm only to see a bigger orb flying his way. The salvo had been a distraction, allowing Mewtwo to utilize his Aura Sphere attack. The energy orb hit BanchoGolemon hard, knocking him off his feet. Scrambling back up, he found himself under attack as Mewtwo flew at him and struck again, landing several hits before he could react.

"Now that's more like it," BanchoGolemon said, doing his best to ward off the attacks. "Though I'm curious. How are you moving so fast?"

"A little ability known as Agility," Mewtwo said. "Perfect for a speed boost."

"Neat little trick," BanchoGolemon said. "But it's going to take a bit more than that to stop me."

"OLYMPIA KAI!"

BanchoGolemon staggered forward, a look of surprise and pain crossing his face. Mewtwo also looked surprised, especially when he saw who had attacked. Standing behind BanchoGolemon was Mervamon.

"Hey, Mewtwo," she said.

"Mervamon," he gasped. "I thought you were..."

"I almost was," she said. "Someone saved me."

Another Digimon stood slightly behind Mervamon. A tall and somewhat menacing looking Digimon with two blue-black wings wearing metallic silver armor.

"Beelzemon," BanchoGolemon gasped.

"So, this is where you've been hiding, BanchoGolemon," Beelzemon said. "The Council's been looking for you. Where's the rest of your gang?"

"I ain't answering to one of the Council's stooges," BanchoGolemon snarled.

His earlier confident tone was gone. If anything, he sounded desperate, even a little scared. Mewtwo could sense fear creeping into BanchoGolemon. And it seemed to be especially directed towards Beelzemon. BanchoGolemon turned his attention to Mewtwo.

"Listen up, Poke-freak," he said. "This isn't over. I swear we'll finish this another time."

Reacting quickly, BanchoGolemon dove underground, disappearing from sight. After he was gone, Mewtwo returned to his normal form and then approached Mervamon and Beelzemon.

"I'm relieved to see you're alright, Mervamon," Mewtwo said. "It's fortunate that Beelzemon showed up when he did."

"Yeah, and speaking of which," Mervamon said, rounding on Beelzemon. "Just what the heck are you doing here anyway?"

"Not even a thank you for saving your life," Beelzemon replied.

"Answer the question," Mervamon said. "Are you here because of Mewtwo? I'll have you know the Council already assigned me to watch him."

"Yes, well, they felt an extra set of eyes might not be a bad idea," Beelzemon said. "Besides, I've been wanting to meet him myself." He turned to Mewtwo. "You've really made quite a name for yourself, Mewtwo. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I never realized I was so popular," Mewtwo said. "So you answer to the Council, then?"

"Yes, I do," Beelzemon said.

"Hey," Mervamon interrupted. "Look, Beelzemon, I appreciate your help, but you don't need to stick around. I can handle this. Lets go, Mewtwo."

She turned and began making her way down the mountain trail.

"Pride is a terrible thing," Beelzemon said.

"Hmm," Mewtwo mused, a slight smile on his face. "It's not just pride. Anyway, I take it you intend to tag along with us for a while?"

"I may as well, since I'm already here," Beelzemon replied. "And, yes, I already know why you're here. You're searching for Renamon."

"That's right," Mewtwo said. "And I feel I'm getting closer. Hopefully I will learn more in Primary Village."

"Primary Village," Beelzemon said. "I wonder why she would be there?"

"Hey! You two coming or what," Mervamon called back.

Mewtwo and Beelzemon turned and followed after her.

"So, about BanchoGolemon," Mewtwo said, after they had left the mountain. "I take it he's wanted by the Council?"

"Yes, he is," Beelzemon said. "He and his gang have caused much trouble in the Digital World."

"He has a gang," Mewtwo said.

"Four other Digimon work with him," Mervamon spoke up. "A band of Digital delinquents and troublemakers. And unfortunately all of them are Mega Level Digimon to boot. Thus it's not easy taking them down, especially when they're all together."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing them soon enough," Beelzemon said. "BanchoGolemon said he would come after you, Mewtwo. And chances are he won't be alone either."

"I'm starting to see why Renamon wanted to stay in the human world," Mewtwo said. "She told me how dangerous this place is. I thought she was exaggerating slightly, but now...Well, if and when BanchoGolemon returns, I'll be ready for him and his gang. Right now though, my main concern is finding Renamon."

"Well, your search might soon be over," Mervamon said. "We've arrived at Primary Village."

Mewtwo stared in surprise. The area before him was different from what he had been expecting. He noticed the ground was soft, almost like a blanket. Dozens of baskets were set about and Mewtwo saw tiny Digimon nestled within them.

"Aww," Mervamon cooed, kneeling down in front of one of the baskets. "Hello there, cutie."

"So this is where Digimon are born," Mewtwo said.

"All Digimon," Beelzemon said. "Even Mervamon and myself."

"Mervamon, didn't you say there was a guardian here," Mewtwo asked, looking around. "Where is it?"

"Actually, she's coming towards us, right now," Beelzemon said.

Mewtwo saw a large swan-like Digimon approaching them. It was white with purple markings and it looked metallic.

"That's Swanmon," Mervamon explained. "She keeps watch over this place. And believe me, if you threaten the Baby Digimon, you will regret it. She's very protective of them."

"Well, I have no intention of harming anyone," Mewtwo said. "Least of all helpless Baby Digimon."

At that moment, Swanmon had arrived. She stood before the trio, her gaze lingering on Mewtwo for a moment.

"Mervamon. Beelzemon," she greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Actually, we're here with him," Mervamon said, indicating Mewtwo. "Go on, Mewtwo, ask her."

"I'm looking for a Digimon named Renamon," Mewtwo explained. "Mervamon told me that she had seen her here not too long ago. Please, can you tell me? Is she still here? Or has she left?"

"You're the one," Swanmon said. "The one Renamon mentioned. Yes, she is here. Over there, in fact." She pointed towards a different area.

Mewtwo felt his heart skip a beat. Renamon was here!

"Well, what are you waiting for," Mervamon said. "Go to her."

Mewtwo nodded and made his way over to the area Swanmon had indicated.

Mewtwo arrived and immediately, he could sense her. She was here, she was really here. After so long he was about to be reunited with her. He spotted her standing near a tree, her back to him. For a moment, he stood there, watching her. He had dreamed of this moment and now he felt a bit nervous, wondering how to approach her. Fortunately fate intervened for him. As if sensing his presence, Renamon turned around, her eyes widening in surprise and disbelief. They stood there staring at each other, both at a loss for words.

"Mewtwo," Renamon whispered. "Mewtwo!"

She rushed towards him and before he knew it, she was in his arms, sobbing, and holding him tightly.

"You're really here," Renamon said. "It's really you. I'm not dreaming."

"No, you're not," Mewtwo said. "I really am here. And fortunately, I'm not dreaming either."

After a moment, Renamon pulled back, gazing up at him. "But how did you get here? How did you find me?"

"I will explain everything," Mewtwo said. "Believe me, I've had quite a journey getting to you. For now though, I'm just happy to see you again."

"Me, too," Renamon said. "I was beginning to think I would never see you again."

"For a moment, I almost gave up hope as well," Mewtwo said. "Thank goodness I'm stubborn and persistent."

Renamon laughed. "Yes, thank goodness for that." Then she turned serious. "Listen, Mewtwo, there's something I have to tell you. You've probably been wondering why I'm here in Primary Village."

"I was curious, yes," Mewtwo said. "Why are you here, Renamon?"

Renamon took his hand and led him over to the tree she had been standing by. Mewtwo noticed a basket on the ground by the tree. And sleeping in the basket was a small Digimon. It looked fox-like and yet Mewtwo noticed it also had some feline features as well. It's fur was a light golden color with small traces of purple mixed in. Mewtwo gazed down at the slumbering Digimon, and even before Renamon spoke, he knew...

"Mewtwo, this is...our daughter," Renamon said. "Her name is Merenamon."

Elsewhere in the Digital World, BanchoGolemon had re-emerged from underground, wincing slightly from the wound Mervamon had inflicted on him. It was healing, but it was still there, constantly reminding him of his defeat. That pain also fed his anger. He would pay those three back. However, BanchoGolemon was no fool. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against two Mega Level Digimon of Mervamon and Beelzemon's caliber. And of course Mewtwo. He would need some help.

"Time to call in the gang," he said. "Just wait, Poke-freak. We'll be coming for you and your friends. And then we'll crush you."

End of Chapter Eight...


	9. Chapter 9

Lost and Found

Chapter Nine

Mervamon paced, wondering how Mewtwo's reunion with Renamon was going. She had been tempted to go check, but then just as quickly dismissed the thought. It would be rude to just interrupt, especially since they had been separated for a while. Mervamon wondered what it must be like, to have someone special who cared that much for you that he would be willing to do anything for you. She envied Renamon. Despite her tough girl facade, Mervamon was a romantic at heart, which was half the reason she had agreed to help Mewtwo find Renamon, the other half being the Council's orders.

Nearby, Beelzemon was waiting patiently, occasionally glancing over to where Mewtwo was meeting Renamon. Mervamon wondered if, like her, he was curious how things were going with them, too. For a moment, her gaze lingered on him, almost admiring him. He was so strong and confident, she admired that...She shook her head, reminding herself that she was still mad at him for interfering with her assignment.

"Something wrong," Beelzemon asked.

"No. Just wondering how things are going over there," Mervamon replied.

"I'm sure everything is alright," Beelzemon said. "Though I still can't help but wonder why Renamon was here of all places."

"Yeah, I can't help but wonder, too," Mervamon agreed.

Mewtwo could only stare at the infant Digimon, unable to speak. His daughter? He had a child? After a moment, he finally found his voice.

"How? How did this happen? I mean, I know how it happens, but..."

"I've thought about that since she was born," Renamon said. "And I could only come up with one logical conclusion: The Unknown. We blacked out in their temple and three days had passed, remember? I think somewhere in between those three days, she was conceived. At least, that's what I think."

"But why would," Mewtwo began, but then abruptly stopped. "Of course. You and I had been discussing having children just before we entered the temple. The Unknown must have sensed that and they...must have given us the chance to...Ahem. I suppose that would be the most logical answer." Once more, he gazed down at the sleeping infant. "I can't believe it. We have a child. We actually have a child of our own."

"Would you like to hold her," Renamon asked. She knelt down and scooped the baby Digimon out of the basket and placed her in Mewtwo's arms.

Mewtwo held her carefully, watching as Merenamon dozed in his arms, snuggling against him.

"I think she knows who you are," Renamon said, smiling. "I wonder if she has psychic powers like you."

"She does," Mewtwo said. "I can sense it. I can feel her reaching out to me."

Renamon stood next to him, gazing down at their daughter. Both she and Mewtwo felt a sense of pride and happiness. They had a family now. They were complete.

"Hey, here they come," Mervamon said, noticing Mewtwo and Renamon approaching. She also noticed that Mewtwo was holding something.

"Mervamon," Renamon greeted. "It's good to see you again. Mewtwo told me you brought him here. I can't thank you enough for helping him." She fell silent as she spotted Beelzemon. "And you must be Beelzemon. I've heard of you."

"I've heard quite a lot about you as well, Renamon," Beelzemon said.

"Mewtwo, is that...a baby," Mervamon asked, peering closer at the bundle in Mewtwo's arms. "Oh, my gosh, it is! She's so cute! Is she...yours? When were you going to tell me you and Renamon had a baby?"

"I actually just found out a few minutes ago," Mewtwo said. "Meet Merenamon."

"Pokemon and Digimon can have children together," Beelzemon asked. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Well, that makes two of us," Renamon said. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if it was possible either. But it seems it is. And I couldn't be more glad."

"So, how does it feel to be a daddy, Mewtwo," Mervamon asked.

"It's a bit overwhelming," Mewtwo said. "But in a good way. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"Well, now we know why you were here, Renamon," Mervamon said. "You were looking after this little bundle of joy here." She turned to Mewtwo. "Well, Mewtwo, seeing as you found Renamon, there's no need for me to stick around. I'll be sure to let the Council know you're settling in just fine. Congratulations to both of you and I hope everything works out for you." She turned to Beelzemon, pulling him along. "Let's go, Beelzemon."

"What's the hurry," Beelzemon asked.

"I'm giving them some private time," Mervamon said. "I doubt they want us hanging over their shoulders."

"Have you forgotten we're both under orders from the Council to keep an eye on Mewtwo," Beelzemon reminded her.

"So we'll check up on him later," Mervamon said. "Besides, our orders were mostly to ascertain whether he was a threat to the Digital World or not. And psychic powers not withstanding, I don't think we have to worry about him."

"Well, I suppose you have a point," Beelzemon conceded. "But I'm a bit concerned about their child. A Pokemon/Digimon hybrid? Will the Council approve of such a thing?"

"A little late for that," Mervamon said. "And so what? Mewtwo's not all that different from a Digimon. I honestly don't see the problem."

"I'm concerned how DNA from a powerful Pokemon like Mewtwo might interact with a Digimon's DNA," Beelzemon said. "That child could grow up to be incredibly powerful given her heritage."

"Again, so what," Mervamon said. "The Digital World's full of powerful beings, several of which govern the place. Look, would you stop worrying? I highly doubt the Council's going to raise a fuss about this."

"I hope you're right," Beelzemon said. "But don't forget, BanchoGolemon has pretty much sworn a vendetta against Mewtwo. If he should come after him..."

"That will be the biggest mistake of BanchoGolemon's life," Mervamon said. "Now that they have a child, both Mewtwo and Renamon will defend her fiercely. There's nothing more dangerous than protective parents, especially when it comes to those two."

Beelzemon pondered on that for a moment and then nodded. Mervamon was right. Swanmon alone was a force to be reckoned with when she defended the Baby Digimon and they weren't even her own children. If anyone threatened Mewtwo and Renamon's child, it would be at their own peril.

"I suppose that's true," he spoke aloud. "All the same, we should probably keep an eye on them, if only to help them just in case he does show up again. After all, BanchoGolemon has much to answer for with the Council."

Mervamon nodded. "And I'll be looking forward to dealing with him. I don't like being thrown off a mountain."

A short time later, night had settled in, and both Mewtwo and Renamon were enjoying the quiet evening with their daughter. Merenamon had awakened from her nap and was now more active. Mewtwo was delighted to see she had violet colored eyes just like him and now they stared up at him, curious but at the same time happy. She knew who he was alright. He could feel her psychic aura reaching out to him, her thoughts speaking to his own. Mewtwo felt a surge of pride. So this was what it felt like to be a parent.

"I meant to ask," he said to Renamon. "When was she born?"

"Well, I arrived here at Primary Village about a month ago," Renamon said. "Shortly after I got here, I gave birth. After two weeks, she hatched from her egg. I've been raising her here ever since."

"How long was it before you knew you were expecting," Mewtwo asked.

"I'd say maybe a month after returning," Renamon said. "Or at the very least I began to suspect. When I was certain, I laid low for a while, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to engage in battle while I was with child. When I was close enough, I came to Primary Village and told Swanmon I was expecting a Digi-Egg. So I stayed until I had it. And I've been here ever since." She smiled as Merenamon snuggled against Mewtwo, making a slight murring noise of content. "I was a bit concerned how she would react to you, but it seems she's doing just fine. I think part of it is her psychic ability."

"I think so too," Mewtwo said, caressing his daughter's head.

"You know, Mewtwo, you still haven't told me how you managed to get here," Renamon said. "I don't suppose Palkia and Dialga changed their minds, did they?"

"Ha! As if," Mewtwo replied. "Though I did try to talk to them. And by talk to them I mean force them to open a way to the Digital World. That didn't go so well. After I managed to get out of there with my life intact, I went all over trying to find another way to reach the Digital World. But everywhere I went, I just found dead ends. I was beginning to think I would never find a way here, when help arrived from an unexpected source."

Mewtwo then went on to explain to Renamon about Looker contacting him about Charon's offer, leading up to the portal bringing him here, the meeting with Koromon, Greymon, and Growlmon and the battle against Kuwagumon, reuniting with Leomon, Gatomon, and WhiteTigramon, his meeting with Myotismon, his encounter with Digitamamon, meeting Mervamon, and the battle on Infinity Mountain with BanchoGolemon.

"You really went through a lot to get here," Renamon said after he had finished his story. "I can't believe you actually ran into BanchoGolemon. He's quite a notorious Digimon."

"So I've been told," Mewtwo said. "Mervamon and Beelzemon told me he's wanted by the Council."

"And for good reason," Renamon said. "He and his gang are troublemakers. They've defied the Council numerous times, attacking towns and innocent bystanders just for fun."

"I was told he had a gang," Mewtwo said. "Four other Mega Level Digimon, if I recall correctly."

"That's right," Renamon said. "As it is, BanchoGolemon isn't the leader of the gang. That would be BanchoLeomon. Think of him as the opposite of the Leomon you know. Then there's BanchoLilymon, a plant-like Digimon. There's also BanchoStingmon an insect Digimon and finally, BanchoMamemon, the smallest of the group, but by no means a pushover. Chances are BanchoGolemon will probably rejoin the others and come after you."

"Yes, he pretty much told me I hadn't seen the last of him," Mewtwo said. "Normally I wouldn't worry about myself, but now that I have a daughter..." He glanced down at Merenamon who gazed back up at him with wide eyes. No doubt she sensed his concern.

"If they do show up, I'll make them regret it," Renamon said. "I just got you back, Mewtwo, and I'm not letting some Digi-punks ruin our lives for some stupid vendetta. And it will be even worse for them if they threaten our child."

Mewtwo nodded. If these Bancho Digimon did threaten his daughter, no power in the Digital World would be able to save them from both his and Renamon's wrath.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Mewtwo said to Merenamon. "I promise."

A small smile came across the Baby Digimon's face. She gave a soft murring sound, letting her father know that she understood perfectly and that she trusted him.

"So, I have to ask," Renamon said after a moment. "Whatever happened to the human Charon?"

"I don't know," Mewtwo said. "Either he didn't make it through the portal or we got separated upon arrival. I suppose it doesn't matter. If he made it here, then chances are he probably doesn't care what became of me so long as he gets the chance to study the Digital World."

"You don't think he'll be able to cause trouble, do you," Renamon asked, taking Merenamon from him. The Baby Digimon murred in content as she settled into her mother's arms.

"I don't think so," Mewtwo replied. "He's an old man with no access to computers or any other technology that could be used to stir up trouble. And as I said, it's possible he never even made it through the portal at all. I suppose in time we'll know for certain. So, Renamon, how long will we remain here in Primary Village?"

"Well, since Merenamon is doing alright," Renamon replied. "And now that you're here, we could leave anytime."

"But where would we go," Mewtwo asked. "Where could we live? I'm not so sure raising a baby in the wild would be a good idea. I've seen first hand just how dangerous the Digital World is."

"Which is precisely why I have the perfect place in mind," Renamon said. "There's a place called File City, just a few days from here. It's actually more of a town than a city, but the Digimon there are friendly and the leader of the town is a wise old Digimon named Jijimon. We could go live there."

"File City, huh," Mewtwo mused. "Well, if you say it will be an ideal place to live, then I will take your word for it. I could fly us there rather than walk. It would take less time that way."

"Sounds good to me," Renamon said. She looked down at Merenamon who had fallen asleep in her arms. "I think she has the right idea. We should probably get some sleep."

Mewtwo nodded. After all the excitement he'd had today he was ready for some sleep. Both he and Renamon settled down on the soft ground, Merenamon snuggled in between them, sleeping soundly. Soon they were asleep, happy to be together again.

 _Elsewhere..._

"So, Mewtwo found Renamon, did he?"

"Yes, Emperor Greymon," Mervamon said. Mervamon had just returned to the Council Chambers to make her report. Upon arriving, she had sought out Emperor Greymon, whom she answered directly to, and immediately told him what had transpired.

"At the moment he's in Primary Village with her. I know I was assigned to keep an eye on him, but I felt it best to let him and Renamon be alone with each other."

"I think we've established that he means no harm," Emperor Greymon replied. "After his heroic battle against the renegade Emperor Leomon I would say he's earned the respect and trust of the Council. And the right to live here." He frowned. "Though I'm sure there will be one or two objections from a few members of the Council. But I suppose it is inevitable. Was there anything else to report, Mervamon?"

"Yes," Mervamon answered almost reluctantly. "It seems that Mewtwo and Renamon...have a child."

"A child," Emperor Greymon said, a surprised tone in his voice.

"He knew nothing about it until he had reunited with Renamon," Mervamon said. "It certainly surprised me, too. My guess is she was conceived just prior to Renamon's return to the Digital World." She fell silent, waiting to see what Emperor Greymon had to say.

"A Pokemon/Digimon hybrid," he mused. "I never imagined it was possible. That child could grow to be quite strong one day." He suddenly noticed Mervamon seemed tense. "You can relax, Mervamon. I'm not upset by this news. Far from it."

"Really? I was worried that the Council might not like the idea of a...hybrid child," Mervamon said.

Emperor Greymon waved a dismissive claw. "First of all, the child is already born. There's nothing that can be done about that. Second, as I've stated, Mewtwo has more than earned the Council's trust so I won't begrudge him starting a family. And I'm sure most of the Council will agree, with a few notable exceptions."

Mervamon had a feeling she knew who those exceptions would be.

"But right now," Emperor Greymon continued. "My main concern is BanchoGolemon. The fact that he's finally surfaced after all this time has me worried. We haven't seen or heard anything from him or his allies for some time. I have a feeling the Bancho Gang will soon be returning. And if that's the case we'll need to be ready to deal with them. For now, I'd like you to continue keeping an eye on Mewtwo. I feel the Banchos will target him in retaliation for defeating BanchoGolemon."

"I think so, too," Mervamon concurred. "I'll head out immediately."

"One more thing, Mervamon," Emperor Greymon said. "I've learned that a human did come through with Mewtwo, though it seems they got separated. The human is currently in File City. Jijimon is keeping an eye on him, as is LadyDevimon."

Mervamon grimaced. She wasn't all that fond of LadyDevimon.

"For the moment, the Council will just watch over this human," Emperor Greymon said. "If, however, he starts to cause trouble, he will have to be dealt with. That being the case, I've sent word to some of our agents to also keep an eye on him. Knowing LadyDevimon, I wouldn't put it past her to attack the human just for the fun of it."

"That's understandable," Mervamon said.

"Well, then, Mervamon, I'll let you be on your way," Emperor Greymon said. "Be careful out there. I don't have to remind you how dangerous the Banchos are. And be sure to give my regards to Mewtwo. Perhaps one day I'll have the chance to meet him and thank him personally for his help."

Mervamon nodded. "I'll be sure to do that, sir."

With that, she turned and exited the chamber. After she was gone, Emperor Greymon made his way towards the meeting room where the other Council members would be waiting. He needed to inform them of what Mervamon had told him regarding the Bancho Digimon. At the moment that took priority over everything else. If any inquiries came up about Mewtwo, then he would tell them. But for now, that could wait. Right now, the Banchos were the Council's biggest concern. He just hoped Mewtwo, Renamon and their child would be safe from the wrath of BanchoGolemon and his gang.

End of Chapter Nine...


	10. Chapter 10

Lost and Found

Chapter Ten

 _The next day..._

Mewtwo awoke, feeling a small paw poking him. He opened his eyes to see Merenamon staring at him, her paw reaching out to poke him again. Mewtwo smiled and sat up, scooping his daughter into his arms.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," he said. He noticed Renamon was awake as well, watching them. "Did she wake you up too?"

"Oh, she did," Renamon replied. "She knows we're going to be traveling today and I think she's anxious to get going. Aren't you, sweetie?"

Merenamon murred, smiling.

"How long before she starts talking," Mewtwo asked.

"Probably not until she Digivolves to her next stage," Renamon said. "Right now this is her Baby stage. The next stage will be In-Training. Although, considering she's half Pokemon, her growth might differ from other Digimon. Come to think of it, I'm not sure how she'll grow. Will she Digivolve or evolve like a Pokemon?"

"I suppose we'll know in time," Mewtwo said. "Who knows? Maybe she might have an entirely new form of evolution. One thing I do know, she's going to be very strong when the time comes."

"Considering her heritage, I won't be surprised," Renamon said. "But we'll worry about that later. Right now we should get going. File City is a ways off from here."

"Well, we could walk," Mewtwo said. "Or, we could fly there. That would be faster, not to mention safer. There's always a chance we could get attacked if we go by foot."

"That's true," Renamon said. "Especially considering BanchoGolemon is still out there. Do you think Merenamon will do alright with flying?"

"Oh, I think she will," Mewtwo said, smiling at Merenamon. "After all, one day she'll be able to fly herself when she's more in control of her psychic powers. Isn't that right, Merenamon?"

Merenamon murred in agreement.

"Well, I guess that settles it then," Renamon said. "But before we head out, I'd like to say goodbye to Swanmon first and thank her for everything she's done for me."

"I'd like to thank her as well," Mewtwo said.

A few moments later, they found Swanmon attending to some of the Baby Digimon. She tucked a few into their baskets.

"Now, you just behave yourselves, you little scamps," she admonished with a smile. "And try to get some sleep." She turned around to see Mewtwo and Renamon approaching her. "Ah, good morning, you two. I trust you slept well?"

"Quite well, yes," Renamon said.

"And how is the little one this morning," Swanmon asked, noticing Merenamon in Mewtwo's arms. "It seems she's taken to you quite well, Mewtwo. That's good."

"Listen, Swanmon," Renamon said. "We're going to be heading out today. Mewtwo and I were thinking about going to File City."

"That's probably a wise idea," Swanmon said. "File City is a pretty safe place to raise a baby as opposed to out in the wild. And the Digimon there are friendly enough. But it's several days on foot from here."

"Which is why we intend to fly there," Mewtwo said. "I can get us there in no time using my psychic powers."

"Fly," Swanmon gasped. "You're going to fly with an infant?"

"Don't worry, Swanmon," Renamon assured her. "I've flown with Mewtwo before and he'll keep us both safe."

"If you say so," Swanmon said, though she still sounded uncertain.

"Anyway, I wanted to say goodbye before I left," Renamon said. "And I especially wanted to thank you for helping me with Merenamon."

"It was my pleasure, Renamon," Swanmon said. "I wish you both well." She turned her attention to Merenamon. "Goodbye, little one. You behave yourself now, alright?"

Merenamon murred, smiling at Swanmon. With the goodbyes said, Mewtwo surrounded himself, as well as Renamon and Merenamon, in a psychic shield and then levitated them into the air. Once they were high enough, Mewtwo turned them in the direction of File City and they flew away, leaving Primary Village behind.

Elsewhere, BanchoGolemon had arrived at an abandoned town. The buildings were old and run down, not exactly a habitable place anymore. Which made it the perfect spot for Digimon of a disreputable nature to meet. As BanchoGolemon lumbered through the town, his shoulder still aching from Mervamon's attack, he spotted gangs of Goblimon, Ogremon and other Digimon lounging around. They looked up as he passed by, but wisely kept their distance. Some of them cheered and called out to him, welcoming him back. They knew who he was and who he was in league with.

He approached one of the buildings and stopped as he saw someone standing outside the doorway, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. It was a female Digimon, shorter then him and petite, wearing a white t-shirt, shredded black pants, black fingerless gloves and a red coat. Her name was BanchoLilimon and at the moment, she was twirling a green spiked yo-yo. She glanced up at BanchoGolemon, smiling at him.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to come back," she said. "Hey, BanchoGolemon. It's been a while. Where have you been? You never call or write."

"Spare me, BanchoLilimon. I'm back and that's all that matters," he rumbled. He gestured at the building. "Is he in there?"

"Oh, he's in there alright," BanchoLilimon replied. "As are the other two members of our gang."

"Good," BanchoGolemon said. "Because I have something to discuss with them."

He entered the building, BanchoLilimon following him. It was dimly lit inside, with rays of sunlight shining through openings in the ceiling. Both Digimon made their way to a back room where they found the remaining three Bancho Digimon. One was BanchoMamemon, the smallest of the group. He was a spherical metallic Digimon with small hands and feet, wearing a cap and leather jacket. Then there was BanchoStingmon, a tall red insectoid Digimon with gold armor adorning his arms, with a black coat and pants. Finally, there was the leader of the group, BanchoLeomon. He looked just like Leomon, though he was much more sleeker. Like his companions, he also wore a long black coat and pants, and wore a hat atop his silvery mane. He gazed at BanchoGolemon, regarding him with icy-blue eyes.

"So, you've finally returned, BanchoGolemon," he said. "I was beginning to think we were going to have to replace you."

"I've been training in the mountains," BanchoGolemon said. "I had every intention of returning, you know."

BanchoLeomon laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. Though for a moment, I was worried those punks on the Council might have caught up with you."

"Speaking of which, there's something I need to tell you," BanchoGolemon said.

He then related his encounter on Infinity Mountain with Mewtwo, Mervamon and even Beelzemon.

"You retreated," BanchoLilimon laughed. "Since when do you retreat?"

"Hey, I was outnumbered three-to-one," BanchoGolemon protested. "And besides, you of all people should know how tough Mervamon is. Or have you forgotten how she kicked your butt the last time you two fought?"

"She just got lucky," BanchoLilimon snapped. "Next time I meet that Digi-skank I'll show her!"

"Never mind Mervamon," BanchoLeomon said. "I'm more interested in this Mewtwo character. I remember hearing something about a guy by that name who defeated Emperor Leomon. Is this the same guy?"

"I asked him and he confirmed it," BanchoGolemon said. "He certainly put up a good fight and he seems to have psychic powers."

"I wonder how he even got here," BanchoStingmon mused. "And why is he here?"

"We'll find that out when we track him down and beat it out of him," BanchoLeomon said. "That jerk is all buddy-buddy with the Council and he attacked one of us. That puts him at the top of our hit list."

BanchoGolemon smiled sinisterly. "Yeah! Payback time. Just let me have the pleasure of finishing him off when the time comes."

"Consider it done," BanchoLeomon said. "We'll soften him up and then you can finish the job." He exited the room and stepped outside, pointing to the loitering Digimon. "Hey! Get off your lazy behinds, you slackers! I have job for you!" The various Digimon came to attention immediately. BanchoLeomon then gestured at BanchoGolemon. "My esteemed colleague here has something to say."

"Listen up, because I'm not repeating myself," BanchoGolemon said, addressing the Digimon assembly. "I want you to spread out and search for a guy calling himself Mewtwo. He's a tall cat-like creature with white fur and a purple tail. Do not engage him. Instead, report back to us immediately when you've located him."

"You heard him," BanchoLeomon spoke up. "Search everywhere and ask around. Threaten, harass, bribe, do whatever you have to to get any information on the whereabouts of Mewtwo. There will be a reward for anyone who brings us any information that can lead us to him." He stood there in silence for a moment, the Digimon staring back at him. "Well, why are you still standing there? Get going!"

The Digimon all scrambled and took off to begin their search.

"There, now it's only a matter of time," BanchoLeomon said.

"Oho, I can't wait," BanchoGolemon said, cracking his knuckles.

It wasn't long before Mewtwo and his family, (Family. He liked the sound of that.) arrived at File City. Just as Renamon had said it was a bit too small to be considered an actual city. Still, he liked the looks of it. He landed them just on the outskirts of town. Renamon was holding Merenamon who was murring quite happily.

"I see someone enjoyed that," Renamon said. "But no flying on your own until you're older."

"When the time comes I'll have to teach her how to utilize her psychic powers," Mewtwo said.

They entered the town, taking in their surroundings. There were quite a lot of Digimon around. Some seemed curious about him, but they seemed friendly, and that was just fine by Mewtwo. The last thing he wanted was an unnecessary battle.

"Despite the curiosity, these Digimon don't seem to be bothered by me," Mewtwo commented.

"That's the good thing about this place," Renamon said. "The citizens here are hospitable. So long as you're not here to cause trouble."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem," Mewtwo said. "All I want is to live quietly with you and Merenamon. So, where do we..." He stopped abruptly as he sensed something.

"What is it," Renamon asked, noticing his reaction. She glanced down noticing Merenamon also seemed out of sorts. Her fur was bristling, her teeth were bared, and she was growling. Clearly she had sensed something too.

"I can sense a presence nearby," Mewtwo said. "A familiar one, in fact."

"Is it BanchoGolemon," Renamon asked. "Surely he didn't catch up with us already."

"No, it's not him," Mewtwo replied. "It's someone else." He glanced around, trying to pinpoint where the presence was. "Over there. I can sense it near that house."

"If I'm not mistaken that's the house of Jijimon," Renamon said. "He's one of the oldest Digimon in the Digital World and he's the leader of this town."

"Well, that's where I'm sensing it," Mewtwo said, his eyes narrowing. "And if it is who I think it is, then there's bound to be trouble."

"Let's go talk to Jijimon," Renamon suggested, trying to get Merenamon to settle down.

"Alright," Mewtwo said. "But if there is trouble, get Merenamon to safety."

Renamon nodded. Together they made their way to Jijimon's house.

Seated at the small table, Charon was having tea with Jijimon.

"So, Charon," Jijimon said. "Are you settling in alright?"

"Actually, yes," Charon replied. "I wasn't entirely sure how well I would get on here, but the last few days have gone by quite smoothly. You know, I've actually been thinking. I'm not getting any younger, so perhaps it's time I just retire and live out the rest of my days quietly here. When I worked for Cyrus, I had hoped to go to another world and now, here I am."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jijimon said. "You'll find File City to be a nice place to live." He looked up at a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Centarumon entered. "Sorry to bother you, Jijimon, but you have two guests here to see you. One I don't recognize, but the other is Renamon."

"Renamon," Charon spoke up. "Why I do believe that was the Digimon Mewtwo was looking for. In fact, I actually met her before I came to the Digital World."

"Please, send them in," Jijimon said.

Centarumon nodded. He turned and beckoned them inside. Sure enough, it was Renamon and the other one was...

"Mewtwo," Charon exclaimed.

"Charon," Mewtwo said, just as surprised. "You made it here after all?"

"Yes, I did," Charon said. "I thought perhaps you hadn't made it through the portal. And it seems you found Renamon. Hello, my dear. It's good to see you again."

"Hmm," Renamon said, her eyes narrowing. "I can't really say the feeling's mutual, seeing as the first time we met wasn't the best. But seeing as you did help Mewtwo get here I suppose I should thank you at least."

"Ahh, so this is the famous Mewtwo I've heard so much about," Jijimon said. "A pleasure to meet you, my boy. Welcome to File City. I am Jijimon, at your service."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, too," Mewtwo said. His eyes darted around the room. He could still feel that dark presence. He glanced over at Merenamon as she let out a low growl. She still sensed it as well.

"Oh, and who is this," Jijimon said, noticing the Baby Digimon.

"Our daughter, Merenamon," Renamon said, trying to calm her down. "Sorry, she seems a bit agitated about something."

"There's something here," Mewtwo said. "I can sense it." He finally pinpointed the source. "There!" Everyone turned to the spot he had indicated. "Show yourself! I know you're there!"

For a moment there was silence, then something emerged from the shadows, revealing LadyDevimon.

End of Chapter Ten...


	11. Chapter 11

Lost and Found

Chapter Eleven

Mewtwo's eyes flared blue as he glared at LadyDevimon. "What are you doing here? Did your master send you to spy on me?"

"Hmph. I'm not here for you," LadyDevimon replied. "I'm actually here for him."

Mewtwo saw that she was pointing right at Charon.

"Me," Charon gasped. "Why are you here for me? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Yet," LadyDevimon said. "However, Myotismon feels you need watching, human. Should you step out of line..." She left the unspoken threat hanging in the air.

"You can tell Myotismon that he doesn't have to worry about this particular human," Mewtwo said. "He means no harm. So you can leave."

"I have my orders, and I will follow them," LadyDevimon said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I beg to differ," Renamon spoke up. "Personally I don't like the fact that you're sneaking around here."

LadyDevimon was about to reply when she suddenly noticed Merenamon. The baby Digimon growled at LadyDevimon, her eyes narrowed to slits, her tiny fangs bared at her.

"What is that," LadyDevimon demanded.

"That is our child," Mewtwo replied. "And her name is Merenamon."

"Your child," LadyDevimon said. "You two have a child?"

"Is that a problem," Renamon asked, her tone clearly daring her to say otherwise.

"It's bad enough you and this human trespass in the Digital World where you're not welcome," LadyDevimon addressed Mewtwo. "But now you even have a half-breed child!"

Mewtwo's anger finally snapped. Before she even knew it, LadyDevimon found herself pinned to the wall by a powerful surge of psychic energy. Mewtwo's eyes blazed a bright blue as he exerted his power on her. LadyDevimon struggled to break free, feeling the crushing pressure of the psychic attack.

"I have had enough of this," Mewtwo growled. "You will leave here and you will tell your master that neither I or Charon are any concern of his. And if you come back to bother any of us, I will make you regret it."

"You...can't do this," LadyDevimon said. "The Council..."

"If the Council has a problem, they can talk to me about it," Mewtwo interrupted. "Now, leave!" He swung his arm around, sending LadyDevimon flying across the room to crash onto the ground.

LadyDevimon staggered to her feet, glaring at Mewtwo. For a moment she contemplated attacking him but then thought better of it. His psychic powers were stronger than she had first realized. Not only that, there was Renamon, as well as Centarumon and Jijimon backing him up, and Jijimon was a Mega Level Digimon and Renamon was capable of Digivolving to Mega Level. The odds were against her.

"You will regret this," she snarled. "If not from the Council then Myotismon will certainly deal with you!"

"I am not afraid of you or your master," Mewtwo replied. "If he's wise, he'll stay away from me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," LadyDevimon said, and then disappeared.

Mewtwo scanned the area with his psychic power, ensuring that LadyDevimon had indeed left. He glanced over at Merenamon and saw she had calmed down now, indicating that she too had sensed LadyDevimon's departure. She smiled at Mewtwo, murring quietly.

"Well, that was quite a tense situation," Jijimon said, breaking the silence. "I must say, you are bold, Mewtwo. There are very few individuals who would attack a representative of the Council."

"I don't care who she represents," Mewtwo said. "I will not be intimidated by the likes of her. And I won't have her insult my daughter, either."

"Ah, yes, Merenamon," Jijimon said, approaching Renamon. "I wanted to have a closer look at her." He stood before Renamon, looking at the baby Digimon in her arms. Merenamon stared back at him, murring happily. "Well, she seems quite content. Though she certainly has a fiery spirit from what I saw. No doubt she gets that from her parents."

"And I wouldn't have her any other way," Renamon said, hugging her daughter.

"Nor would I," Mewtwo said, stroking Merenamon's head. "Sorry you had to see that, Merenamon."

"Oh, I think she enjoyed watching her father put that witch in her place," Renamon said. "Didn't you, sweetie?" Merenamon murred, a small grin on her face.

"Well, now that LadyDevimon is gone and things have settled down, what brings you three here," Jijimon asked.

"Actually, we were looking to settle down here," Renamon said. "We figured File City would be the best place to raise Merenamon."

"I see," Jijimon said. "Well, there's no better place to raise a family then File City. I'm sure we can find a place for you three to live. As it is, Charon here was thinking about living here as well."

"It's amazing we ended up finding you here of all places," Mewtwo said to Charon.

"Yes, the odds were quite astounding," Charon replied. "The Digital World is quite expansive. I actually arrived here a few days ago. Jijimon has been most hospitable to me. By the way, just who was that Digimon and why was she so concerned about my being here?"

"That was LadyDevimon," Jijimon replied. "She's an Ultimate Level Digimon who serves a Digimon by the name of Myotismon. As for why she was concerned about you being here, well, lets just say both LadyDevimon and Myotismon don't care for humans being here in the Digital World. Or, it seems, Pokemon. But never mind them. They can rant and fume all they want, but ultimately it doesn't matter what they want."

"So, what was this Council she mentioned," Charon said. "Some sort of Digimon governing system?"

"Something like that," Jijimon said. "But there's no need to worry about them either. For the most part, the Council is fair and just, even if they have some rather unsavory members. Now then, Mewtwo, let me show you and your family where you'll be staying."

A short time later, Jijimon had shown Mewtwo and Renamon to a house nearby. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, living room area and a small dining room.

"I hope this will suffice," Jijimon said.

"It's perfect," Renamon said.

Mewtwo nodded. "Thank you, Jijimon."

"No problem," Jijimon said. "I'll leave you three to get settled in now. If you need anything, just let me know." He then took his leave.

"It's funny," Mewtwo said. "Years ago if someone had told me I would have a home and family of my own, I never would have believed them."

"I know what you mean," Renamon said. "I never imagined I would either."

"There's something on your mind, Renamon," Mewtwo said. "I can sense it."

"I guess I'm just a little worried about what LadyDevimon said," Renamon said. "You already have the Bancho Digimon out to get you. The last thing we need is Myotismon breathing down our necks."

"I understand," Mewtwo said. "But they started trouble with me first. I only wanted to live here peacefully with you and Merenamon."

"I know," Renamon said. "I really wish we could have stayed in your world. The Digital World just has too many Digimon with bad attitudes and egos."

"Well, don't forget we do have friends here," Mewtwo said. "Leomon, Gatomon, WhiteTigramon, Jijimon, even Mervamon. And if what Mervamon said is true, then some of the Council might very well be on our side."

"That's true," Renamon said. "I'm sure we'll do just fine." She glanced down at Merenamon in her arms. Merenamon murred, snuggling against Renamon. "I won't let anything ruin our time together."

"Nor will I," Mewtwo said.

Elsewhere, EmperorGreymon was making his way towards the Council Hall. He had been called for an impromptu meeting that had been requested by Myotismon. EmperorGreymon sighed in frustration. He had a pretty good idea just what this meeting was about.

"Why can't he just let it be," EmperorGreymon muttered. "He's never happy unless he's griping about something."

He reached the Council Hall and even before he opened the doors he could hear Myotismon inside ranting. He reached out and opened the doors.

"...proceeded to attack LadyDevimon," Myotismon said.

"Did she provoke him?"

The Digimon that had spoken was AncientMermaimon, an Aquatic Mega Level Digimon that ruled the oceans of the Digital World. She was half submerged in a pool of water that bordered the Council Table.

"What does that have to do with this," Myotismon asked. "He attacked my emissary who was following orders..."

"Did she provoke him," AncientMermaimon asked again.

"Answer her question, Myotismon." This came from Seraphimon, a Mega Level Angelic Digimon clad in blue and white armor with ten golden wings. "Did LadyDevimon provoke Mewtwo into attacking her?"

"Perhaps her choice of words could have been considered...threatening," Myotismon admitted. "But the fact remains that he attacked her first."

By this point, EmperorGreymon had taken a seat at the table. He noticed not all of the Council was present. Currently it was him, AncientMermaimon, Seraphimon, Myotismon, and one other: Daemon. EmperorGreymon felt a chill as he gazed at the hooded Demon Digimon. Of all the evil Digimon that made up the council, he was the worst. It really didn't surprise him the Daemon was present for this. Besides Myotismon, Daemon had been one of the loudest voices to protest both Mewtwo and the human Charon being here in the Digital World.

"Perhaps your emissary should have been more tactful with her words then," Seraphimon said. "And while he did attack her, she's still alive, so I would say she got out with just her pride injured."

"One of our representatives was attacked and yet you are calm about it," Myotismon asked. "This is inexcusable!"

"Perhaps they might change their minds when you tell them what else LadyDevimon discovered," Daemon spoke up in a low, harsh voice.

"Ah, yes," Myotismon said. "A good point, Daemon."

"And just what did she discover," AncientMermaimon asked.

"It seems that Mewtwo and Renamon have a child," Myotismon said. "A half Digimon, half Pokemon child."

That got Seraphimon and AncientMermaimon's attention. It also made EmperorGreymon nervous. He already knew of Mewtwo's daughter from Mervamon but he had yet to tell the rest of the Council. He had no doubt that Beelzemon had reported the same information to Daemon, seeing as he answered to him. No doubt the Demon Digimon had been waiting for the right moment to bring this information to light.

"A child," Seraphimon mused. "A Digimon and a Pokemon have a child together? I didn't think that was possible?"

EmperorGreymon cleared his throat. "If I may speak? I have something of a confession to make. Mervamon had already informed me of this child."

"And yet you said nothing about it to the rest of us," Daemon asked, a smirk evident in his tone.

"Somehow I doubt you were in the dark on this matter, Daemon," EmperorGreymon retorted. "Your emissary was also with Mervamon, and I'm certain he reported it to you as well."

Though he couldn't see Daemon's face, he had a feeling the Demon Digimon was scowling, having been called out on the matter.

"For the moment, lets forget who knew about this," Seraphimon said. "Right now we need to address the matter of a Digimon/Pokemon hybrid."

"I think there's only one recourse," Myotismon said. "This hybrid needs to be disposed of."

EmperorGreymon slammed his claws on the table, nearly breaking it. "You're speaking of murdering a helpless child!"

"A child that is an aberration," Daemon spoke up. "It has no place here and could prove dangerous as it grows. I say dispose of it as well."

"Out of the question," EmperorGreymon shouted. "Hybrid or not, it is still a child, and the Council does not murder children!"

"The Council was created to protect the Digital World and maintain balance," Daemon countered. "Bad enough we allowed this Mewtwo and a human to enter our world, but by allowing his offspring to remain, when we have no idea what she might grow up to be capable of, goes against what the Council stands for. Therefore, our only recourse is delete it."

"The Council also protects the denizens of the Digital World," Seraphimon said, his tone cold. "And at the moment, Mewtwo, as well as the human, and Mewtwo's child are living here in the Digital World now and as such, they are considered citizens of this world and therefore fall under our protection. And that being said, NO ONE, is getting deleted, least of all a child, regardless of it's genetic lineage."

"Besides," AncientMermaimon spoke up. "Do you really want to try and destroy this child, Myotismon? You realize that Mewtwo and Renamon will defend their child, and given everything we've heard about them, it would be foolish to try such a thing. Protective parents are a force to be reckoned with."

"So you will do nothing," Daemon asked.

"Unless Mewtwo, the human Charon, or Mewtwo's child do anything that can be seen as a threat to any of us or the Digital World, then they are to be left alone," Seraphimon said. "Besides, we owe Mewtwo a debt of gratitude. Don't forget that he defeated Emperor Leomon, saving both his world and ours. Not only that, but he bested BanchoGolemon. Because of that, the other Banchos will no doubt make their presence known and when they do, we will be there to deal with them. Therefore, it would be within everyone's best interest to leave Mewtwo and his family alone."

"I say put it to a vote," Myotismon said.

"At the moment, the rest of the Council is unavailable," AncientMermaimon said. "When they are present, we will call for a vote. But in the meantime, we will do nothing to Mewtwo, his child, or the human until then. Is that understood?"

"Very well," Myotismon said reluctantly.

"Daemon," Seraphimon asked.

"I suppose I have little choice in the matter," Daemon said. "Fine. We will wait for the rest of the Council and then decide."

"Then we'll call this meeting adjourned," Seraphimon said.

Daemon and Myotismon exited the chamber, leaving EmperorGreymon, Seraphimon, and AncientMermaimon alone.

"I apologize to you both," EmperorGreymon spoke up. "I should have told you about Mewtwo's child sooner. I just felt that there really was no need."

"Well, it's true you should have told us sooner," Seraphimon said. "However, I tend to agree with you. If anything, those two are just being petty."

"As much as I hate to say this though," AncientMermaimon said. "I can see their point. There's no telling what a Digimon/Pokemon hybrid would be capable of. We know that Pokemon and Digimon are capable of evolution and possess power. A combination of these two bloodlines could produce an incredibly powerful being. The child's evolution could be unlike anything we've ever seen before."

"Perhaps," Seraphimon said. "But we have no way of knowing just yet. And regardless of that fact, I still will not play any part in deleting a helpless child."

"And if the Council does vote to do so," EmperorGreymon asked.

"Lets just hope it won't come to that," Seraphimon said.

Outside in the hallway, Myotismon and Daemon were having a conversation of their own.

"Why am I not surprised by this," Myotismon said. "They shuffled their feet when Emperor Leomon turned rogue, and now they do the same with this matter. You and I both know that Mewtwo and his child are a threat. At the moment, I don't even care about the human. He is nothing compared to them."

"I quite agree," Daemon said. "But as we are members of the Council we can do nothing until the vote is called. We cannot even order those who work for us to do something."

"I cannot stand this," Myotismon said. "Surely there must be something we can do."

"Hm. Perhaps there is," Daemon said.

"What do you have in mind," Myotismon said.

"Simple," Daemon said. "We do nothing."

"What kind of plan is that," Myotismon asked.

"You heard what Seraphimon said," Daemon replied. "Mewtwo is being targeted by the Bancho Digimon. You know just how much trouble that group has caused the Council. I say, when the vote comes, we will ''change'' our minds and let the Banchos deal with this problem. There's a possibility the child will be deleted in the process. And if not, in the ensuing chaos, we could slip in and finish the job, making it seem as if the Banchos were the culprits and we would be in the clear."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea," Myotismon said. "It just might work."

As they continued onwards, they were unaware that someone had overheard their plans...

End of Chapter Eleven...


	12. Chapter 12

Lost and Found

Chapter Twelve

 _The next day..._

Deep in the forest, not more than several miles from File City, a group of Goblimon and their leader, Ogremon, were pursuing a lead which they hoped would lead them to Mewtwo. Earlier they had questioned, or rather, threatened, some Rookie Digimon and they had revealed they had seen a creature matching Mewtwo's description in File City. Now they were on their way there to confirm if the information was accurate.

"Lets get a move on," Ogremon said. "I want to get to File City before anyone else does. If anyone's going to get the reward it's me."

"Don't you mean ''us'', boss," a Goblimon asked.

"I know what I said," Ogremon snarled. "Now move it!"

Grumbling, the Goblimon did as they were told. As they marched through the forest, Ogremon was busy visualizing what he would do with the reward the Bancho Digimon would give him. Perhaps he would treat himself to a fancy dinner at one of Digitamamon's restaurants There was also the new spa and hot spring resort that had just opened up recently. Perhaps he might go there for a soak and get a massage from some pretty Digi-ladies. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Hey! I think someone's coming!"

Ogremon snapped out of his daydream. "Huh? What's that?"

"I said, I think someone's coming," Goblimon said.

"Quick, get out of sight," Ogremon ordered.

Moving quickly, the Goblimon and Ogremon hid themselves among the bushes. Peering cautiously from his hiding place, Ogremon soon saw who was approaching...

"So Mewtwo and Renamon are at File City," Gatomon asked.

"That's right," Leomon replied.

"But how do you know," WhiteTigramon asked. "You just told us we're going to File City to see them but you have yet to tell us just how you know they're there."

"I'm not sure how I know," Leomon said. "I just feel that we'll find them there. I know it sounds strange."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough once we arrive," Gatomon said. "I gotta say, I'm anxious to see Renamon. I can't wait to tell her how much I missed her. Then I'm going to give her a piece of my mind for running off and worrying us!"

WhiteTigramon hid a smile. "It will be nice to be reunited with our two friends again."

As they passed by, they failed to notice Ogremon and his gang hiding nearby. After they were gone, Ogremon emerged from his hiding place.

"Did you hear that," Goblimon said. "They said that Mewtwo guy is in File City. We should go tell the Banchos."

"Idiot," Ogremon snapped. "They said they think he's there. They didn't know for certain. We need to go there and find out for ourselves. Now, lets go."

With that, they followed after Leomon and his two companions towards File City.

In File City, Mewtwo and Renamon, along with Merenamon were getting a tour of their new home from Jijimon.

"Over there we have what we call our Market area," Jijimon pointed out. "You can buy food there as well as other things, such as medicine, clothing or even furniture."

"But we don't have any money," Mewtwo said. "We won't be able to purchase anything."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Jijimon said. "There are ways to earn money around here. But we'll worry about that later. Now, over there, we have restaurants and diners where you can get all kinds of delicious meals. I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

"Just as long as there's no egg-like Digimon running them," Mewtwo muttered, remembering his encounter with Digitamamon.

"Then we have a hospital over there," Jijimon continued. He turned to Merenamon and smiled at her. "So if anyone has any aches or tummy problems, that's where you'll go."

Merenamon murred, smiling back at Jijimon.

"Jijimon," Mewtwo spoke up, as they resumed the tour. "There's something I think I should tell you. Apart from that incident involving LadyDevimon, I've also encountered another problem. Namely a Digimon named BanchoGolemon."

Jijimon stopped walking and turned around to face Mewtwo. "You had a run in with one of the Bancho Digimon?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Mewtwo replied. "I encountered him on Mount Infinity. Mervamon and Beelzemon helped me fight him off, but he vowed revenge on me. I fear he and his gang might come after me. And if that happens, there may be an attack on this town."

"Mewtwo, I understand where you're going with this," Jijimon said. "But don't worry. The fact of the matter is, there's always a chance this town could be attacked. The Bancho Digimon have been a problem for some time now and they have attacked here before. And they're not the only ones. There are other powerful and dangerous Digimon lurking out there always waiting to strike."

"And yet you don't sound worried," Mewtwo said.

"Because when push comes to shove, this town bands together to stand up to the likes of the Banchos," Jijimon said. "And there are other Digimon who will help, such as the Council. And then there's you and Renamon. As long as we stand together then there's nothing we can't do. So don't let it bother you, Mewtwo. Everything will work out just fine. Now, then, shall we continue the tour?"

And with that, they resumed their tour of the city. Mewtwo felt some comfort from Jijimon's words, but he also still felt a bit apprehensive. The last thing he wanted was to bring trouble to this town and it's inhabitants. He had witnessed firsthand how strong BanchoGolemon was. And there were four other Digimon like him. What if all five of them decided to show up and attack? Would there be any hope of stopping them. He looked up as Renamon placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

Hey. It's going to be alright," she said. "We're actually a lot safer here than we would be in the wild. Besides, if we could take on someone as strong as Emperor Leomon, then we can definitely handle the Banchos." Merenamon murred softly. "See? Your daughter believes in you, too."

Mewtwo smiled. "I'm very lucky to have you two. And you're right. We'll stop them if they show up here."

Renamon nodded. Then she suddenly gasped. "I don't believe it!"

"What," Mewtwo asked, fearing the Banchos had actually just showed up.

"Look," Renamon said, pointing.

Mewtwo glanced in the direction she had indicated. He also gasped in surprise and his fear of an attack faded and was replaced with relief and excitement. Not more than a few feet away from them stood three familiar faces: Leomon, Gatomon and WhiteTigramon.

"Hey! Renamon! Mewtwo," Gatomon called out to them.

They waited as Gatomon and her two companions approached them. Gatomon embraced Renamon as soon as she had reached her.

"Renamon! I'm so glad to see you!" Then she glared at her. "Do you have nay idea how worried we were? You just up and leave in the middle of the night without a word and..." She fell silent as she suddenly noticed Merenamon in Renamon's arms. "Hey, what's with the squirt there?"

Renamon smiled. "Gatomon, I'd like you to meet mine and Mewtwo's daughter, Merenamon."

"Your...your daughter," Gatomon exclaimed. "You're kidding me!"

"Ah, now it all makes sense," WhiteTigramon spoke up. "That's why you left. You were expecting and went to Primary Village, didn't you?"

"That's right," Renamon said. "Sorry I left so abruptly, Gatomon. I was planning to get word to you and the others afterwards, but then, Mewtwo showed up and we ended up here."

"Well, congratulations, Mewtwo," Leomon said, shaking his hand. "Not only did you find Renamon, but now you're a father, too."

"Thank you, Leomon," Mewtwo said.

Gatomon, meanwhile, was getting acquainted with Merenamon. The infant Digimon stared back at her, murring.

"Well, I gotta say, she is pretty cute," Gatomon said. "Hey, there, kiddo. I'm your Auntie Gatomon."

"Auntie Gatomon, huh," Renamon chuckled. "By the way, how did you three know we were here?"

"Ask Leomon," Gatomon replied. "He's the one who led us here."

"I'm not really sure myself," Leomon said. "I just had this feeling we would find you two here."

"Actually, I can explain that," Mewtwo said. "I called you here, Leomon. I used my psychic abilities to let you know where to find us."

"Ah, I see," Leomon said. "Well, that certainly explains it then."

"Mewtwo, tell us," WhiteTigramon said. "What happened to you after we parted ways?"

"Quite a bit actually," Mewtwo said.

"Well, how about you tell them over lunch," Jijimon suggested. "My treat."

"Sounds good to me," Gatomon said. "I'm starving."

As the group made their way to the nearest diner, they were unaware they were being observed. Hiding nearby out of sight, Ogremon and his gang of Goblimon watched them, Ogremon's gaze lingering on Mewtwo.

"That's the guy alright," he said. "He matches the description the Banchos gave us." He turned to his gang. "Alright, we know he's here and it's obvious he ain't going anywhere. Let's report back to the Banchos and let 'em know we found him."

Elsewhere, another gathering was commencing. EmperorGreymon watched as all the members of the Council filed into the room and took their spots at the table. He, along with Seraphimon and AncientMermaimon had already been there, waiting for their arrival. Soon everyone was present and seated. EmperorGreymon gazed over the arrivals: He immediately spotted Myotismon and Daemon in their designated spots. Beside them were the four other Digimon that represented the evil portion of the Council. First there was Lucemon, a tall humanoid Digimon with blonde hair. One half of his body was angelic while the other half was demonic. Then there was Barbamon, a vile and greedy demon Digimon with the appearance of an old man. Next to him sat Laylamon, a beautiful, raven-haired succubus Digimon clad in black and purple robes. And then there was Piedmon, a clown-like phantom Digimon, always wearing a painted smile on his pale features. Six of the most evil and darkest Digimon and they were part of the very Council that helped govern the Digital World. The irony certainly wasn't lost on him.

EmperorGreymon turned his attention to his side of the table and the five other members that made up the more righteous and virtuous section of the Council. Besides Seraphiman and AncientMermaimon, there was Cherubimon, a large pink and white Angel Digimon, with a friendly smile on his face. Next was AncientGarurumon, the newest member of the Council who had taken the spot left by Emperor Leomon. He was a fearsome, bipedal wolf Digimon, clad in armor and wielding large golden blades. And finally there was Ophanimon, a Celestial angelic Digimon clad in blue armor and possessing golden wings.

All the members were gathered which meant the meeting could now begin. EmperorGreymon heaved a sigh. He was not looking forward to this. Beside him, Seraphimon stood up and everyone fell silent.

"Welcome, everyone," Seraphimon greeted. "I apologize for calling this meeting so abruptly, but some of our fellow Council members have voiced some concerns."

 _Concerns. That's a laugh,_ EmperorGreymon thought.

"The concern in question," Seraphimon continued. "Involves the Pokemon known as Mewtwo. As some of you may recall, several months ago, this Mewtwo helped to stop Emperor Leomon and prevented an all out war between our world and the human world. Just recently, Mewtwo arrived here in the Digital World."

This caused a stir among the Council.

"How is that possible," Barbamon asked. "I thought the portals used by Emperor Leomon had been closed and the data to create them destroyed. How exactly did this Mewtwo get here?"

"At the moment, we're not sure," Seraphimon replied.

"Why haven't you asked him," Lucemon said. "I would think after his arrival you would want to know how he got here?"

"I can answer that," Myotismon spoke up. "As it is, I met and questioned Mewtwo about how he arrived here and why he was here."

EmperorGreymon started. Myotismon had spoken with Mewtwo?

"Why are we now just hearing about this," Ophanimon asked Myotismon. "You should have brought this information to the Council's attention."

"At the time it seemed unnecessary," Myotismon replied. "It seems that Mewtwo had some help from a human scientist. They used some remaining data to open a portal to the Digital World. The portal closed behind them upon their arrival."

"So besides Mewtwo, a human is also here in our world," Laylamon asked.

"Yes, that's right," Myotismon said.

"And why exactly did Mewtwo and this human come here," Lucemon inquired.

"The human I can't say why," Myotismon said. "But it seems Mewtwo came here seeking a Digimon named Renamon. Apparently she helped him defeat Emperor Leomon and the two of them grew close. Mewtwo came here to be reunited with her."

"Ohh, how romantic," Laylamon gushed.

"What exactly does this have to do with our meeting," Cherubimon asked. "What is the concern we need to address?"

"The first concern posed by Myotismon and Daemon," Seraphimon explained. "Has to do with Mewtwo and the human, known as Charon, being here in the Digital World in the first place."

Seraphimon hesitated for a moment. EmperorGreymon knew what was coming. This next bit of news was going to be a bombshell.

"The other concern," Seraphimon continued. "Involves the fact that both Mewtwo and Renamon have a child. A half Digimon, half Pokemon child."

EmperorGreymon braced himself, waiting for the Council to explode with questions, outrage and demands to do something. Strangely enough, it didn't occur that way. The silence that followed was broken by laughter from Piedmon.

"Is that all," he asked, after he had regained control of himself. "You called us here for that? Why exactly were Myotismon and Daemon so concerned about a baby?"

"Their reason was due to the lineage of the child," Seraphimon explained. "They felt she could grow up to be incredibly powerful and a possible threat to our world. They were suggesting she should be destroyed."

"Really," Laylamon asked. "Oh, come on. Even if she grows up to be strong, so what? Our world is full of powerful Digimon, us included. If this child does get out of line down the road, then we'll deal with her."

"Regardless, we called this meeting to decide what to do regarding Mewtwo, Charon and the child, Merenamon," Seraphimon said. "For everyone's peace of mind. Now then, first, the human Charon."

"What can you tell us about him, Seraphimon," AncientMermaimon asked.

"From what I understand, he is an old man," Seraphimon replied. "He has currently settled down in File City and is under the watchful eye of Jijimon. It seems his reason fro coming here was the chance to explore and study a new world. He has nothing but a few possessions with him, all of which pose no threat to this world."

"Yes, yes, we get it," Laylamon said, waving her hand dismissively. "He's a harmless old man. I really don't care about it. Just let him be."

"And the rest of you," Seraphimon asked.

Many of the Council agreed. It seemed, like Laylamon, they really weren't all that concerned about an old human either.

"Very well," Seraphimon said. "Now, what of Mewtwo? Are there any concerns about him being here?"

"I don't see why there should be a problem," Cherubimon said. "As you pointed out, Seraphimon, he did stop Emperor Leomon and prevented war from breaking out between our world and the human world. I'd say letting him live here with Renamon and their child is the least we can do for him."

"The Council always repays it's debts," Ophanimon said. "I'm in agreement with Cherubimon. I say let Mewtwo live here in peace."

"All in favor," Seraphimon asked.

Again, much like with Charon, the Council voted in favor of letting him stay, with one or two exceptions. But that was to be expected. At any rate, now it was time for the crucial subject: The fate of Mewtwo's child. Would the Council vote to leave her be, or, would they deem her a potential threat and decide to eliminate her?

"So then, lets move on to the final matter of this meeting," Seraphimon said. "Namely, Mewtwo's daughter. You have heard the reason why these concerns have been brought to our attention, now I ask you to carefully consider the ramifications and decide what is to be done. Do we leave the child alone, or...Do we...delete her?"

 _This is it,_ EmperorGreymon thought. Despite their earlier flippancy, there was always the chance Laylamon and Piedmon could still vote in favor of Myotismon and Daemon. And there was still Lucemon and Barbamon to take into consideration. And, while he was loathe to admit, despite their benevolence, there was always a chance the others might be practical and decide Merenamon might pose a threat.

"It might be wise to err on the side of caution," Lucemon spoke first. "This child is unknown to us and we have no idea how strong she will be in time. For all we know, she could end up going out of control. I say delete her."

"I second that," Barbamon agreed. "Better safe, than sorry."

"Oh, honestly, I don't know why you're all making such a fuss over a baby," Laylamon said. "Personally I think you're all getting worked up over nothing. I say leave her be."

"I agree," Piedmon said. "We have more than enough to deal with. After all, there is the matter of those trouble-making Banchos. For now, I say leave the child be."

EmperorGreymon glanced over at Myotismon and Daemon. He had a pretty good idea how they were going to vote.

"After some consideration," Daemon said. "I have decided to leave Merenamon alone."

That surprised EmperorGreymon. Daemon had changed his mind?

"I, too, have reconsidered," Myotismon said, further surprising EmperorGreymon. "Leave Merenamon be."

"Just a moment," EmperorGreymon said. "You two asked for this vote in the first place. Why are you suddenly against the very idea you brought up?"

"As I said," Daemon replied. "I have taken some time to rethink things. And upon further reflection, I feel I may have been a bit hasty in my decision."

EmperorGreymon didn't buy that for a second. There was something going on here.

"So, we have 4 votes to leave Merenamon alone, and 2 to delete her," Seraphimon said. "Now the other half of the Council shall vote. EmperorGreymon?"

"I vote to leave Merenamon alone," EmperorGreymon responded immediately.

"While I do see the point in the earlier concerns regarding the child," AncientMermaimon spoke up. "I think we have nothing to fear from her. Leave her be."

AncientGarurumon, who had been silent throughout the meeting, finally spoke up. "I may be new to the Council, but I for one do not wish to delete an innocent child, especially when she has done nothing to us, save to arouse fear and paranoia regarding her lineage." Here he glared pointedly at the ones who had voted to delete Merenamon. "That being said, I believe you know where I stand on this matter."

"What about you, Cherubimon," Seraphimon asked.

"You need to ask," Cherubimon said. "I could never harm a child. Let her live."

"Ophanimon," Seraphimon said, glancing at his female counterpart.

"Let her live," Ophanimon replied. "Every living thing deserves a chance at life and we shouldn't have to decide whether she gets it or not."

"I feel the same way," Seraphimon said. "So, by a majority of ten votes against two, the child Merenamon will be allowed to live in peace here in the Digital World. So, unless there is anything else to discuss, we shall call this meeting adjourned." He glanced around the table. When no one spoke up, Seraphimon nodded. "Very well. Meeting is adjourned. Thank you for your time, everyone."

With that, the Council members all stood up and departed. EmperorGreymon, along with Seraphimon and AncientMermaimon, stayed behind.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Seraphimon said after a moment. "I was a bit worried that we might have a tie. If that had happened, I don't know what we would have done."

"It is a bit surprising," AncientMermaimon said. "Most of them actually didn't have a problem with it."

"I'm more surprised by Myotismon and Daemon," EmperorGreymon said. "Don't you two find it a little strange that they went to all this trouble and then suddenly had a change of heart?"

"I do find it a bit odd," Seraphimon said. "I want to think they may have genuinely had a change of heart, but knowing those two, I don't think that's the case."

"They're up to something," EmperorGreymon said. "I think we should keep an eye on them."

"I don't like the idea of spying on members of the Council, but in this case, perhaps discretion is the better part of valor," AncientMermaimon said.

Outside, Myotismon and Daemon were discussing the results of the meeting.

"Well, I guess it didn't matter if we did change our minds or not," Myotismon said. "In the end the majority of votes would have counted against us."

"It might actually work in our favor," Daemon said. "Considering Lucemon and Barbamon voted to delete the child, if any suspicions come our way when the time comes to enact our plan, then it could be shifted towards them."

"Hm. A good point, Daemon," Myotismon agreed.

"Is LadyDevimon in place," Daemon asked.

"She's keeping an eye on the Banchos even as we speak," Myotismon said. "Once they make their move against Mewtwo, she'll inform us and then we make our move."

"Good," Daemon said. "Since most of the Council is too soft to act on this, it falls to us to rectify that."

"Just as I did with Emperor Leomon," Myotismon said.

They passed onwards, leaving the Council Hall behind them. Once more, neither one were aware of an eavesdropper in the shadows.

End of Chapter Twelve...


End file.
